


down with the king

by astonishinglyy



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rival Relationship, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonishinglyy/pseuds/astonishinglyy
Summary: When Ryuusei Shidou transfers to his new elite school, he knew he was in for some bullshit one way or the other. What he was not expecting was for him to be put at the front and center of a top secret take down of the top  three A-List students.It’s also very irritating that the supposed head bad guy, leader of this trio, Hyoma Chigiri, the boy dubbed as ‘satan’s son’, is annoyingly attractive as well.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyoma/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. ryuusei, the insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a fic i’m actually 100% sure no one asked for. these two have possibly enever even interacted up until where we are now in the manga but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> this is purely inspired by my love of cheesy chick flicks, mainly mean girls, heathers, clueless and ten things i hate about you so expect some references and nods to the genre. (you don’t have to watch these movies to understand but you should because they’re awesome movies) 
> 
> anyways, enough rambling, i hope you enjoy!

Ryuusei doesn’t like being the new kid. Unlike most people, it’s not because he hates saying goodbye to his friends nor does he particularly hate the idea of moving to a whole new part of his country. Being the new kid means finding new ways to introduce yourself, analyzing new ways to get under a teacher’s skin and, most annoying of all, being presented with a new school’s set of bullshit. 

That ‘bullshit’, presented itself as three people instead of one solid thing as it normally does -- although, if Ryuusei was being technical, there was one thing, one person, at the head of it all. 

Now, if you told Ryuusei that the esteemed Blue Lock Boys’ Academy had a social hierarchy as tight as the actual royal hierarchy, he would have laughed, probably made a bet with you that he could destroy it within five seconds. Ryuusei was happy that he didn’t make any dumb bet because holy shit, he would’ve been in for a treat.

Blue Lock Boys’ Academy had a social hierarchy worse than the actual royal family. It was normal for high schoolers to be clique-y and he’d had his fair share of “these are the popular kids, you need to respect them” but nothing like The Trio here. You can feel it in their aura the minute they walk into the room. It’s one that demands you bow down, whether in fear or admiration (though most would be too scared to say they’re scared of them). 

Ryuusei remembers exactly what Yoichi Isagi (a guy that was way too eager to ‘break him in’ as they say) said to him when he was giving him the rundown of how things worked among students. 

They were in the lunchroom, quite alone despite the table being large (Ryuusei realized quickly this was one school that didn’t take too lightly to newcomers). Ryuusei wasn’t paying much mind to what his companion was babbling on about until Isagi shut up so quickly, it was like a flip of a switch. His eyes, along with what Ryuusei swears was the entire lunchroom, trailed to a group of three who seemed to be in their own world. Ryuusei followed along, half expecting something cool to happen that would warrant all the attention… but nothing did.

Instead, he just watched on like everyone else as these three boys took their seats at an empty table, laughing amongst themselves (though it was pretty much two of them laughing and chatting while the third one smiled on and nodded along). The lunchroom rained silent until the boys made themselves comfortable and the boy who radiated the ‘leader’ presence, looked around with a smile before returning to his lunch. The room then let out a collective breath of fresh air.

Ryuusei broke the silence hanging over Isagi and him after that ordeal. “So… you gonna explain what that’s all about?”

Isagi lowered his head and began speaking in an almost whisper tone. “There’s three seniors you need to watch out for.” Ryuusei wanted to laugh, like hell he was gonna be intimidated but some egoistical eighteen year olds. Isagi’s face didn’t give any hint that it was a joke though. He nudges his head to the table with the three boys. “First off, we have the one in yellow, Meguru Bachira. Don't let his ditzy demeanour fool you, he’s smart and his bumbling idiot persona attracts everyone, he knows that and he uses it to his full capacity. It’s sick, everyone says he has some kind of monster in him.” Isagi shifted uncomfortably and looked down. “He also happens to be my ex…”

Ryuusei raised an eyebrow, wondering how unbiased these opinions were. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with a bitter ex’s drama on the first day of his new school. 

Isagi moved on anyway, clearing his throat, he spoke again. “Next we have the one in green, Seishiro Nagi. You’ll rarely see him give someone that wasn’t useful to him in some way the time of day. Those three have their own personal bubble but that guy has a bubble within that bubble. People say his ability to blend in and be sneaky is probably how he finds out all the secrets among everyone, which is probably how they control people. Be careful dude, he can even find out yours.”

Now, Ryuusei does laugh. “Ooooh so spooky. I’m shaking as we speak.”

Isagi gently punched his shoulder. “Dude, this is some serious shit don’t mess around!” Isagi sighed and fixed his eyes over his shoulder and onto the final boy in a red outfit. “And the last one is Hyoma Chigiri. Man… I know you’re already underestimating him because of his pretty features and his gentle way of moving around. BUT DON’T! That’s basically Satan's very attractive and sweet and helpful and-- nevermind. What I’m trying to say is that over there is Satan's son personified. He’s so good at manipulating people with his angelic demeanour, he’s known as the King of Hearts. . His mom has a super sweet and well known rep too, she basically owns half the town and his dad travels the world doing whatever world travellers do. People also say his sister is the same as him -- she goes to the girls’ academy. It’s a family of blood suckers.”

Ryuusei gave a good look to the boy in question. Long hair tied in a ponytail where no strand was out of place, clothes that made you well aware of the fact that was both better dressed and owned more money than you, a smile on his face that would let you let your guard down around him and the graceful way he managed to do simple tasks like put food in his mouth; it’s hard to understand the fear surrounding him. In fact, despite Ryuusei being the exact opposite if you put them side by side, Chigiri was the type of guy Ryuusei would go after down to the T. It was fun to him the way they would try to keep it a secret because more often than not, their high class parents would have a heart attack if they knew their ‘perfect son’ was dating a ‘punk devil kid’ like him. 

“Wow, you guys overreact a lot in this school.” Ryuusei chuckled a bit and went back to picking at the lunch food, better than he’d any of the four other schools he’s been to, he’d admit that. “Look, I’ll prove it.”

Isagi began to panic as Ryuusei stood from his seat. The boy smirking down and Isagi and brushing off the hand that’s tried to stop him. “Are you crazy? Sit down!” He’s whisper-yelling and sounds desperate.

“Relax, I’m just gonna say ‘hi’. The new boy can’t introduce himself or something?” 

Ryuusei strolled over to the table with his arms swinging and a smile on his face. It only took milliseconds before the entire lunchroom froze in dead silence, observing the new boy who was eerily approaching this forbidden table closer and closer. The Trio kept to themselves, in their own world, laughing and talking about who knows what, until Ryuusei stood tall right in front of where Chigiri sat. 

Chigiri scanned Ryuusei from head to toe, a smile only coming back to his face when he met Ryuusei’s eyes and when their gazes locked, he felt a wave of danger being shot at him. It’s quick and sudden, invisible but powerful enough that if Ryuusei wasn’t the stubborn type to refuse to back down, he would be done for already. And as Chigiri’s warning wave settles down and is just as quickly replaced with a calming and approachable smile, he understood quickly why everyone was on their toes with him.

“You’re the new guy right?” Chigiri spoke before him, he already had the upper hand in the conversation. He really is smart.

Ryuusei took this as an invitation to sit besides him, ignoring the looks he got from around the room. “Yup, that’s me. I hear you guys are pretty popular around here.” 

Chigiri laughed, a strand of his hair fell to the side of his face and he tucked it back in before responding. Chigiri was annoyingly pretty. “You could say that… that’s Bachira and that’s Nagi.” 

Bachira joined in the chat whereas Nagi doesn’t even give him the time of day to look up from his phone and acknowledge him. He goes on about how it’s been so long since they’d had a transfer student and a bunch of other questions he switched from (not bothering to give Ryuusei the time to respond) before he settles on: “So where are you from?”

Ryuusei doesn’t feel any danger coming from Bachira, just a really, really nosy guy. He isn’t sure if it’s a safe assumption to make of Bachira or if Bachira was really good at hiding his true intentions. “Well, I move around a lot but I came in from a pretty small countryside village.”

Bachira spoke again before Chigiri got another word out and let out a heavy breath through his nose. Chigiri was obviously the type that liked being first. “I thought country people were you know--” Bachira went into a whisper. “Hillbillies. How come you’re like… normal or something.”

Chigiri slapped Bachira’s arm. “Bachira! You can’t just ask people why they’re ‘normal’. That can be offensive to… hillbillies.” He turned back to Ryuusei with a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry about him. He means well.” Ryuusei wasn’t sure he was supposed to take offense to that in the first place but he lets it roll off. Chigiri got his hold again by speaking before him. “Hey… new guy, do you wanna come over to my house later? It's just gonna be the four of us in my room.”

Ryuusei wasn’t expecting that to say the least. He was more expecting Chigiri to insult him for daring to approach their table so easily. Maybe Chigiri wasn’t as bad as people say. Or maybe he was just as good as pretending to be perfect as Isagi said. Dating him was back on the table. “Sure, sounds like a fun time.” 

Chigiri grinned widely and brushed his ponytail aimlessly. Nagi looked up for a moment to give a nod to Chigiri then went back to typing something; possibly whatever telepathic words were exchanged between the two. “Good. I’ll see you after school, meet me by the parking lot.”

He could tell Chigiri ws trying to get him to go away. Outsiders weren’t welcomed, just tolerated and Ryuusei got just enough of what he wanted out of their interaction. A nice feel of what he was working with. Though he hadn’t made up his mind yet whether he was allowed to feel disappointed compared to the demons Isagi described or if he was just drastically under estimating these guys. He took his leave with a small wave. “It was nice meeting you guys.”

“Likewise.” Chigiri doesn’t mean it and he doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he doesn’t mean it. Ryuusei doesn’t take it as a blow, it's too early to allow Chigiri’s possible underlying venom to get him. And he would’ve stuck with that thought… until he was half way back to the table with Isagi before Chigiri sent him a parting gift. “Try not to look a bit more like you belong here by the time school’s over kay?”

The lunchroom erupted into a stream of murmurs, everyone was holding it in, waiting for things to tip off so it’ll only make sense for the reaction to be normal. Ryuusei wouldn’t show any signs that it affected him though. Why should he? Ryuusei knew better than to let playground insults tick him off. Save that energy when the real fights begin. He’s met guys, girls and others just like Chigiri and yeah Chigiri wasn’t outright with his approach. However, he still got off on the fact that everyone knew they were below him. So he continued to stroll casually back to his place next to Isagi, who had his head in his hands. Maybe Isagi’s warnings weren’t unwarranted.

“Why did you do that?” 

Ryuusei took the apple from the boy’s tray. “He invited me over to his house, I’d say things went rather well.” 

“You’re on his watchlist now. That’s never good.” Isagi tried to sneak in one question. “Did Bachira say something about me?”

Ryuusei rolled his eyes. “No, he didn’t.” He bit into the apple. “I like Chigiri, I think I’ll have an amusing time with him.”

“You’re gonna get yourself in deep shit,” Isagi warned and returned to his own lunch.

“That’s the plan!”

━━━━━━━

“Psssssst...Ryuusei.”

Ryuusei ignored the calls, half attempting to focus on class, half trying to figure out when he can skip school for the first time.

“Psssssttttt….RYUUSEI.”

Maybe he could think of a way to put Chigiri in his place. People like him only need a good embarrassing moment and then their ego would be way down.

“PSSST...RYUUSEI!”

“FUCKING HELL, WHAT?” 

Ryuusei met the teacher’s stare of disapproval with an innocent smile. Waiting until he turned back around, Ryuusei turned to the person behind him, pestering his soul. “Really? Now Isagi?”

“Yes because you’re going out with The Trio after school so I can’t speak then.” He paused as the teacher turned around again. “You need to be careful, you’re the new kid, you can be easily influenced. Ever heard of the wolf in sheep's clothing?”

“Look dude, thanks, but I’ll be fine. If anything, one quick wack in the head and he’d be out cold.”

Isagi sighed, he tended to do that a lot when he was talking to Ryuusei. “You’ll get it soon. Then you’ll just fall into place like everyone else here….well except…”

“Except who?”

Isagi looked over to the front of the class, to a boy with purple hair and just by his clothes, Ryuusei could tell this boy had a stick up his ass. He was engrossed in the lesson, probably the only one here that was. He didn’t look necessarily threatening, just another rich prestigious boy and Ryuusei had already seen enough of that just in the couple hours he’s spent here. 

“That’s Reo Mikage. Nagi’s… sort of ex boyfriend and he’s been trying to take them down since the beginning but it’s just the two of us against partially the whole school so nothing has really happened.” Isagi pretended to write something down to give the impression to the teacher he was actually paying attention..

“Yet .Nothing has happened yet.” Ryuusei thought for a moment. “You guys have so little faith in yourself. Thank God I’m here, I get shit done.” 

Isagi slumped back into the seat, a defeated groan escaping his mouth. “No offense, but you’re insufferable.”

Ryuusei grinned because yes, yes he was and that made him perfect for someone like Chigiri.

━━━━━━━

Ryuusei, Isagi and for some reason, Reo stood by the school’s parking lot, expecting Chigiri to pop in and swoop him up. Reo hadn’t said a word to Ryuusei, instead choosing to communicate through Isagi. Ryuusei was wondering how many more freaks he was going to meet today.

“So you really think he’s on our side?” Reo looked at Ryuusei's appearance with a slight glare. “He looks so… _metal _.”__

__“What’s wrong with that.” Reo was short enough that Ryuusei could take him on easily if he’d wanted to get lippy. “And I never said I’d join your little resolution thingy. I hardly even know  
the guy, one snarky remark isn’t the end of the world.”_ _

__Reo rolled his eyes and continued speaking through Isagi. “I don’t trust him yet… Bachira alone could outsmart him, let alone Nagi and especially Chigiri._ _

__“Calm down you two,” Isagi brushed off their complaints. “Ryuusei is gonna see what a venomous snake Chigiri is and then he’s gonna be in this with us. Together. Then we form a plan and boom, end of the system! And you, Reo, wouldn’t say anything about how Ryuusei dresses again.” He gave an uneasy chuckle. “See, problem solved.”_ _

__Ryuusei doesn’t get to shut down Isagi’s order of business due to a red convertible pulling to a stop right in front of them. And who else could it belong to if it wasn’t Hyoma Chigiri? The boy pulled off his sunglasses to greet the three of them with a smile and a cherry wave. Bachira’s eyes burst with excitement as he sees the boys and Nagi even takes the time to look up from his phone and give a half interested glance when he sees Reo._ _

__“Hey Reo,” Nagi acknowledged Reo purposely to make him flustered and it worked like a charm no matter how Reo attempted to hide the blush using his sweater._ _

__“OOO are you guys coming along too?” Bachira giggled. “Isagi, we haven’t hung out in school long… are you avoiding me.” He gave a fake pout of disappointment._ _

__Isagi responded with a low grumble. Ryuusei took this opportunity to butt end and end this awkward exchange because he knew if this Trio got their way, he’d have to bare with Isagi and Reo pestering in for another couple of hours. No one wants that. He wouldn’t even wish it on his worst enemy -- which may or may not be Chigiri by the end of the day._ _

__“Anyways, I’ll see you two tomorrow. Have fun doing what you do.” Ryuusei rushed into the car before anyone else had a chance to object._ _

__“You ready?”_ _

__If Ryuussei wasn’t stupid he’d take the softness in Chigiri’s voice to mean they were on the path of becoming great friends. However, he was well aware this could all be some elebrote mask. People just don’t become this popular in high school of all places out of thin air. He may have thought Isagi and Reo’s worries were moronic but it wasn’t like he was totally turning a blind eye to them._ _

__“Yup! Let’s go.” Ryuusei wondered if this was how Daniel felt in that one Bible story when he was pushed into the lion’s den._ _


	2. the belly of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuusei's inability to mind his business, Chigiri's hidden past and Chigiri's sister, who happens to already hate his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it took a week for me to post despite me believing it'd be quicker at first, I'M SORRY. I promise there will be a chapter once a week at least and it's only planned to be around 10-12 chapters so you wouldn't have to drag on for too long...  
> as always, thank you for reading and all comments are much appreciated <3

Chigiri hardly talked to Ryuusei on the ride to his house, Bachira took up most of the labour in the speaking department and Nagi spent his time side eyeing him (which he only managed to see via the rare view mirror). Chigiri, however, seemed to be invested in his own little scenario in his mind. With a grin on his face and small hums along to some catchy early 2000s pop songs, Ryuusei half wondered if Chigiri even remembered he was here.

The first full sentence they said to each other since leaving the school was an hour later, when Chigiri parked in front of his house and yes, it was as stereotypically grand and gorgeous as one would expect from someone that carried themself the way Chigiri did. Ryuusei was half expecting butlers and maids to walk out and greet them at the gates or a chauffeur to come out and park Chigiri’s car for him. He’s happy that doesn’t happen though, he has a limit to how ridiculously well off and beloved Chigiri could be.

“Hey, stop ogling, come inside,” Chigiri joked with him but the smirk on his face was clear that he’s proud he was able to stun Ryuusei. 

Bachira and Nagi took the lead, it was pretty clear they’re most likely here more than they’re at their own house with the kick of their shoes at the door and the nonchalant way they greet the girl sitting on the couch. Considering the reddish-pink hair and Chigiri-esque bright eyes, Ryuusei got the hint that this was the infamous sister that Isagi mentioned.

“Hide, is mom home yet?” Despite the implication that Chigiri would have servants bustling around the house, the place was mainly filled up with furniture and other decorations, no personal labour in sight.

Chigiri’s sister turned, looking behind the couch where Chigiri stood. “I hate when you call me that. No, she’s not-” Her red eyes caught sight of Ryuusei, she scrunched her nose after doing the same scan that Chigiri did when they first met. It must be a thing that runs in the family. She looked back to her brother. “Who’s this?” 

Ryuusei had heard that tone before. It was usually from disapproving parents when their sons would introduce him to them. Never had he heard it from a sister though. It was the “you can do better, why is this in our house” tone. It’s normally followed with a glare or, on the other flip of the coin, a bitter smile.

Chigiri’s sister did neither, she kept her face blank, keeping a firm eye on Ryuusei until Chigiri responded. “Hideko be nice, he’s a new kid at our school.”

“Yeah, I just moved here from the countryside. I’m clean, I swear.” Hideko doesn’t laugh so Ryuusei decided to do it for her. 

Chigiri spoke again, “We’re going up to my room, when mom comes tell her I’m home okay?”

Hideko nodded but it was hard to tell if she was really listening considering that her gaze was still locked on Ryuusei. Ryuusei joined in on the staring contest, feeling ice being stabbed into him. Whereas Chigiri’s gazes were soft and welcoming, a tactic to draw people in and keep them close by, his sister had an opposite approach, she was firm and you immediately knew she wanted nothing to do with you. She had already formed an opinion on Ryuusei, it wasn’t a good one and now, Ryuusei had one and a half (half because he wasn’t sure if he could totally trust Chigiri yet) rich, well known people to look out for.

Chigiri broke the stare off for the two of them, taking Ryuusei’s hand and running up the stairs. Ryuusei wasn’t sure if he was just not used to big houses or if Chigiri’s place was just that confusing but they had to make two turns before entering the boy’s colourfully decorated room. 

“I’m sorry about her, she’s… weird.” Chigiri sighed and threw his bag somewhere to the side. “She acts like that every time someone new shows up, it’s not just you, I swear.”

Ryuusei could tell that was a lie but he let it rest (for now). He’d heard phrases just like that before and every single time, he was hated just as much as the person expressed, sometimes even more. “It’s alright, I get it! Having someone completely random in your house is an instant alarm in your head, plus, they’re around your bro. I would be on alert too.”

Chigiri gave him a smile, grateful he was pretending to understand then squeezed onto a part of his bed that wasn’t taken over by Nagi and Bachira. Ryuusei’s eyes flickered to the bookshelf next to the bed. Ryuusei wouldn’t say he was the type to mess around in people’s things unprompted but if you put bait in front of a fish, of course it’ll take it.

Chigiri’s eyes were on his phone, giggling at something with Bachira so Ryuusei took the chance to dig around on the bookshelf and hope he didn't break anything. It was typical things, old books, little toys, pens and pencils, but behind a bundle of books, something caught Ryuusei’s eyes. 

“Hey, where’s this from?”

Chigiri moved from his bed to grabbing the golden trophy from Ryuusei’s hand faster than Ryuusei had time to process. “It’s stupid it’s just-” Chigiri never finished his sentence which only made Ryuusei more intrigued. Chigiri seemed like the type that would boast about his achievements. “Ignore that… please.” He mumbled as he pushed the trophy back behind a bunch of books, completely out of the sight of anyone that wasn’t intentionally snooping. The smile he had wavered as the words came out and his fingers began to toy with the strands of hair that fell out the ponytail. 

“Sure, sure.” Ryuusei was lying, of course, he wasn’t gonna pass an opportunity to dig around in the so-called ‘King’s’ life. “Can I use your bathroom?” Easiest excuse when one wants to be nosy. The only downside is that you usually have ten minutes max before people start to get suspicious.

Chigiri's head still seemed out of it. “Yeah, uh, it’s just down the hall, you can’t miss it.”

Ryuusei gave him a nod of understanding. Ten minutes should be enough to dig around in one of the other rooms around the house, after all, he’d been able to break into his last school in the middle of the night in less time than that (granted he was caught and suspended for a week). The smartest choice is to go to the one closest to the bathroom; furthest away from Chigiri’s room. In the event that someone catches him snooping, he can come up with some lie and say that he stumbled here after using the bathroom.

Considering the status of Chigiri’s family, Ryuusei was half expecting all doors to be locked and bolted with armed guards standing inside in case anyone got through, he wasn’t expecting the door to just… open with a simple turn and push. 

Ryuusei wasn’t shocked when he noticed how large the room was, nor was he surprised it was in a pristine condition. His eyes did a quick scan before walking in and closing the door behind himself. A storage room, it seemed to be. Old toys were tucked about and the boxes were stacked on top each other. He wasn’t trying to uncover all the secrets of the Chigiri lineage so it was a bit disappointing that it was just an ordinary storage room, until his eyes landed on a box with Chigiri’s name on it. 

With six minutes before he had to head back, Ryuusei opened up the box, inside it, he stared at pictures, little trinkets and three other trophies, similar to the golden one he saw on the bookshelf. He had to squint hard to read what the trophies were for: soccer. All numbers ones and little pages inside the trophy for best player. Just from the looks of it, Chigiri was a super star in the sport that had been won years ago by the year engraved in it. It didn’t make much sense to Ryuusei as to why he’d have all his accomplishments just locked up in a storage room along with useless junk. It also didn’t make sense that Chigiri had no signs of still playing the sport, considering the fact that the achievements show he was pretty good, it would only be logical to go as far as he could and not be stuck doing shitty algebra homework and holding a monarchy inside a typical prestigious high school. Plus Ryuusei wasn’t so bad at the sport himself and it would be fun to battle off against the boy.

Ryuusei put the conspiracy theory part of his brain to rest for a moment (and promised that he absolutely would be back to it) to look at the pictures next to the trophies, usual childhood pictures where Chigiri doesn’t like he’d grow into the type of teenager that has the reputation he got for himself. He still had that sweet and non venomous look to him but it looked genuine, like he genuinely enjoyed being surrounded by the other kids in the pictures with him (which none looked like Nagi or Bachira). If Chigiri was so happy playing soccer and doing whatever he was doing here, it would make sense for him to continue and get popular off that instead of scaring classmates and being rich or whatever Isagi was going off about. 

Ryuusei doubted he would get an answer if he asked, he’d probably be accused of trying to sneak into the house to steal something (Chigiri’s sister seemed like the type that do that) and by the looks of it, Chigiri didn’t want much people to know about his life as a high class sportsman. He put away the things inside the box and triple checked to make sure things looked exactly like the way they were before he entered the room (because Chigiri’s sister also seemed like the time to be alert about those things).

Before walking back to Chigiri’s room, he made sure to give the toilet a flush for good measure and then went on his way. His mind was still on Chigiri’s childhood as he almost walked into the middle of the conversation the three boys inside seemed to be having. He stopped himself and stood by behind the door instead. Not because he was hoping to get the information on something super private because he was not the type to do that (so he wants to believe) but simply because… isn’t it good to know who invited you to their house… yeah, that seemed like a good justification for eavesdropping. 

“You don’t think he’s gonna actually fall for that best buddies act right? He seems smarter than that.” Nagi’s voice. “And he also seems like the type that would be really upset about being lied to.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re always over analyzing people, I got him to my house right? I’m sure he’s already seeing me as some misunderstood soul and isn’t understanding why that Isagi guy thinks of me the way he does.” Chigiri’s voice.

“You sound so scary when you talk like that.” Bachira’s voice. “Like you’re megamind or something.”

Chigiri laughed and if Ryuusei wasn’t fuming, he’d get entranced by that laugh -- it’s easy to understand why people allowed him to rise above them social status wise. “Would that make you the fish guy sidekick?”

“His name is minion. Like the yellow people.”

“There were yellow people in Megamind?”

“No, they were in Despicable Me.”

“Isn’t that the movie with-”

“WHO CARES?” That was the first time Ryuusei heard Nagi raise his voice loud enough so the entire room could hear. He didn’t sound angry, those three rarely interacted with each other in any way that didn’t show a closeness. “What are you gonna do if Ryuusei turns out to not be like everyone else? Even your sister gets off vibes from him and she’s usually nice to everyone.”

Chigiri mumbled over to Bachira before responding to Nagi. “It’s okay, I care, we’ll talk later.” Then he thought for a moment. “Well, what’s he gonna do? Join Thing one and Thing two to get rid of us? I’ll just make him fall in love with me and that should shut him up until one of us gets bored. Then we’ll move on and the end.”

“You mom would pass out if you dated…” Bachira paused to half whisper his words. “A punk boy. You know, your mom likes the smart uptight guys.”

“Like Rin,” Nagi interjected. “Your sister liked Rin too. She was so mad when you two broke up.”

“Then she should date him. Why are we talking about Rin? This is about Ryuusei. Anyways, the point is everything will be okay. You're panicking for nothing. You know, sometimes I think you’re my second overprotective dad, Nagi.”

“Yeah and sometimes I think I have the most annoying twin sons in the world so we’re even.” Then the three boys laughed.

Ryuusei didn’t laugh, at all. In fact he was pretty pissed. He knew something was odd about Chigiri inviting him over as the strange new kid he was, but he didn’t think Chigiri would be so bold in his abilities to keep Ryuusei down already. Not to mention he was actually becoming interested in being friends with the ass even if it was just to know about his soccer secret. 

He didn’t like to say it, but Isagi was pretty spot on in his description of Chigiri, no matter how stunningly gorgeous and remarkably pretty (what? He wasn’t gonna just lie…) Chigiri was, no one comes above Ryuusei (except his mom but she wasn’t the point of this), especially not some rich egotistically brat. 

Once he composed himself again, he walked back into the room, it wasn’t like he could spontaneously leave. “Guys, something came up, I gotta go.”

Chigiri jumped off his bed. “Oh that sucks, lemme take you home.” Ryuusei now really hated the nice Chigiri.

“No, no I’ll take the train or something.” Ryuusei doesn’t miss the way Chigiri’s nose scrunched at the mention of the ‘train’.

Bachira wasn’t so subtly about his dislike of public service. “Make sure to wash your clothes after… I’ve heard the scariest stories about that like how there’s cockroahes, that sit on rats.”

“You’re hopeless.” Nagi sighed.

“What? It’s true!”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll see you guys at school.” Ryuusei didn’t wait for a response (and if he did he would’ve had to deal with Chigiri still protesting him taking the train) before he headed downstairs and had almost managed to get straight out the door until his final obstacle, Chigiri’s sister, stopped him.

“Hey, I don’t like you very much. Leave my brother alone.”

“Aww, duly noted.”

━━━━━━━

“Isagi.” 

“NO WAY YOU ACTUALLY CALLED?” Ryuusei faintly heard someone yell ‘quiet down’ before Isagi whispered another response. “I thought you’d block me, wait okay, are you away from S.S?”

“Who’s S.S?”

“You know, Satan’s Son.”

“You’re incredibly corny, you know that?” Ryuusei rolled his eyes. “Yes, I just got home… and you were right.”

“About what? People don’t tell me this often.” Isagi paused. “WAIT ABOUT THE TRIO?” He got another reminder from the person in the background to shut up. “Did they bite you?”

“No- What? Why would they bite me?” Ryuusei was already exhausted from speaking with Isagi.

“I don’t know, Bachira liked biting when we dated, assumed it was like a common thing among them.” Silence fell and left just as quickly. “Anyways, don’t spoil anything that happened, Reo needs to be here. We’ll catch up tomorrow.” Before Isagi hung up, Ryuusei heard one last time, someone telling him to shut up and Ryuusei hoped to God that he never had a reason to step inside Isagi’s house. He sighed to himself, silently apologizing to his mom because after changing schools multiple times, he still hadn’t seemed to avoid getting involved in shit he hadn’t searched for.


	3. the start of a revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuusei hates it here and Isagi, Reo and him form the ultimate takedown plan.

“You look like you’re up to no good.” Despite what the statement would imply, Ryuusei’s mother hadn’t gotten a look at her son for the morning yet. They formed a routine ever since Ryuusei had been going to school where he’d spend his time getting ready while she made breakfast, they only saw each other when he was dressed and breakfast was done.

“You know I hate blueberry pancakes.”

“And you know I hate ungrateful kids. Pick them out.” His mother rolled her eyes. Finally getting the morning look at her son. “Yeah, I was right, what are you up to?” 

Ryuusei grinned at his mother, although she was a nag, she was his and knew him ridiculously well. “What made you think that?”

She leaned on the kitchen counter, sipping on her morning tea. “Because what else is a boy like Ryuusei Shidou going to do but be up to no good?”

He swallowed his pancakes (his efforts to pick out the blueberries ending up useless), his smile only growing wider. “You think so highly of me.” Ryuusei wiped his mouth and removed himself from the counter.

“Sweetheart, please don’t get yourself into trouble… you saved your record the last time but we don’t know how this city rolls. I don’t wan-”

“Stop worrying. I’m a changed man! I wouldn’t do anything if I knew it would cause you trouble, would I?” His mother glared at him knowingly. “Okay, okay! I wouldn’t intentionally do anything if I knew it would cause you trouble.” She glared at him again. “What do I have to do to prove I’m not some Tasmanian Devil?”

“You’ll always be my little Tasmanian Devil.” His mother wiped his cheek and admired her son. If anything bad does happy, at least he’d have his looks to get by in this world. If he aged like her (and she was very much sure she aged flawlessly), he’d be fine, she hoped. “Oh! I’ll be out late tonight, some mothers around town invited me to go bowling.”

“You don’t know how to bowl.”

“And you never stop running your mouth.”

━━━━━━━

Ryuusei could already list several reasons as to why he strongly disliked this school already. For one, it was too big — a dumb complaint but unlike his other schools, it was easy to run from one clss to another which gave him time to sneak a snack in between, unfortunately, this school was too big for its own good, he had to actually fight to make it on time. Secondly, the teachers sucked and weren’t funny. His homeroom teacher, who for some reason wanted people to call him ‘Mr. Ego’, was the weirdest human being he’d ever met and was ninety percent sure that teacher wanted him dead. Aside from ‘Mr. Ego’, the other teachers were just drags. If he didn’t feel like he was in a prison complex, he would’ve been skipping every single one of these classes. 

But all of that doesn’t compare to the rich, too big for their boots, spoilt and obnoxious students. Two days in and he’d already heard every insult and stereotype he could imagine. He hated the way they talked, the way they gathered together, the way they did everything. He hated them, hated it here. However, nothing compared to the little demon on his shoulder… 

“Ryuuussseeei.”

For some unfathomable reason, someone decided to put Ryuusei’s schedule to match up exactly with Isagi’s. Ryuusei isn’t exactly sure who (other than Reo and possibly at one point, Bachira) Isagi hung out with before Ryuusei transferred here but God, did he wish that person would just come back.

“Why do I feel like you’re running away from me when I’m trying to walk to class with you.” Isagi was breathless after having to run to meet Ryuusei’s pace on their way to chemistry class.

“Oh, really? Why would you think that?” Ryuusei almost slammed open the door. 

Isagi didn't pick up on the sarcasm or willfully ignored it, happily skipping into the class and of course, choosing to sit exactly where Ryuusei had planned to, the only option being to suffer through another class with him. 

“Hey, new guy, can I borrow a pen?” Ryuusei’s first instinct was to glare. He’d heard so many voices today that everyone sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He didn’t quite get it, he’d been to schools with much more students before. Maybe it was just the sound of rich kids that irritated him. 

When he looked up from his book to the guy whispering to him, he sucked in his breath, expecting a stereotypical douche looking guy that probably didn’t need a pen and just wanted to harass the new kid. He didn’t get that… necessarily. The way his hair managed to be messy and neatly fall at the same time and his very unusually perfectly shaped face screamed “would honestly never have to work a day in his life” but his smile was soft and his eyes (a pretty orange colour) didn’t hold the smug nasty look most of the other boys did. Ryuusei should know by now that looks were deceiving - case in question: Chigiri — but he felt oddly… calm looking at him.

“Here you go.” Ryuusei gave him the one with the least ink, he might be a nice looking guy but favours didn’t come easy. He could buy a stationary shop if he needed to.

The boy paused for a moment to smile at Ryuusei. “I’m Rensuke Kunigami by the way. If you ever need anything, best to just come to me first so you don’t have to end up doing an odd end job for someone else as repayment.”

Well now Ryuusei felt bad he gave him a less than half functioning pen. “Thanks dude, I appreciate it.” 

Isagi, as always, couldn’t wait to speak. “That’s Rensuke Kunigami.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“He’s the resident nice guy. You’ll see him a LOT. Volunteering and charity work, helping out teachers and classmates, the soccer vice-captain. He’s everywhere.” Isagi whispered lower. “He’s Chigiri’s childhood ex best friend too so you may wanna get to know him well if you’re joining Reo and I’s plan to take him down.”

That was the most useful thing Isagi had said all day, it earned a cheeky smile from Ryuusei. Kunigami would probably know about Chigiri’s past in soccer since they were supposedly best friends. Maybe it’s connected to the “ex” in the ex best friend too. How was he going to become close enough with a guy that was essentially everyone’s best guy to get some secrets out? The dude had to have learnt to develop the skill of keeping his lip shut when hanging around with people. 

Ryuusei really despised how much effort and work he had to put into this. Yet another thing he hated about this school.

━━━━━━━

If Ryuusei had to give this school it’s props, it’s the fact that their food is phenomenal, much expected from a high end school. Just from the sight of the mac and cheese got his mouth watering and after the exhausting day so far, he just wanted to stuff his face in. Wouldn’t mind eating in the bathroom if it meant he got peace.

“Ryuusei! Come sit with us!” He heard Bachira’s sing-song tone, followed by the light giggling of Chigiri. 

As things usually did when involving those three, the room went silent, awaiting a response from Ryuusei. Nobody just got invited to sit with those three, especially sitting with them twice in a row. It’s like infiltrating a high end security team, or storming into a castle. What did this new kid have that people who went to school with them for years didn’t? It was unfair in the eyes of the public, Ryuusei was an outsider. A boy with no regard for the way they acted, talked and groomed themselves here and he of all people were being welcomed by the best of the best? An immediate target was placed on Ryuusei back and now thinking about it, maybe that’s what Chigiri wanted. 

Ryuusei caught a glimpse of Isagi and Reo sitting together at their table and let out a small groan when Isagi gave him a thumbs up. Once he turned his face, he slapped on the realest looking fake smile he could muster and dragged himself over to the table with the dubbed ‘royalty’ of this God forsaken school.

“Did you get some safely? Were there any cockroaches sitting on rats?” Chigiri joked. A welcoming aura but Ryuusei knew better, or maybe he was just being overly paranoid. Nah, he knew better for sure!

“No cockroaches but there was a stray dog-”

“Ooooh doggy. I love dogs! I have three at home actually. One time, Nagi came over to my house and one of my dogs accidentally shat on Ngai’s-”

“Shut up and eat your food.” Nagi shoved a spoonful of the lunch in Bachira’s mouth, silencing the boy with a pout. 

Chigiri laughed the situation off. He did that a lot when those two got into their little scuffles. Just from observation, it looked as though that was the thing that brought back the peace to the three. He spoke up again. “Sorry about Bachira, we still haven’t learnt about ‘some things stay between close friends’ rule yet.” Ryuusei nodded along, half listening. “So Ryuusei, are you single?”

And Ryuusei almost choked on his food. He was thankful the other students went back to minding their business because he could only imagine the ice cold silence that would befall the room. Hell, even the cafeteria lady (who did an amazing job of tuning lunch time shenanigans out) would’ve stopped dead in her tracks. Every time Chigiri opens his mouth, Ryuusei isn’t sure what’s gonna come out, despite the fact he’s pretty sure he’s read Chigiri well enough. Then again, how surprised should he really be considering the fact that just yesterday Chigiri was discussing plans to use a relationship with him to keep him down.

“Yes…” Ryuusei thought his ability to not show his feelings deserved a gold medal at this moment. “Why?”

Ryuusei pretended to not see the looks exchanged between Nagi and Chigiri while waiting for the boy to answer. He just fell back into his joking tone. “Because Nagi is totally in love with you.”

Nagi threw a balled up piece of paper at his friend. “You two are the worst, you know that.” He sighed. “No offense, you’re not my type… at all.”

And Reo was? Ryuusei wasn’t offended but the fact that Reo was more dateable than Ryuusei was insulting. Extremely insulting, actually. “None taken?” 

“Oh right! Okay, I know this seems super sudden because we’ve only known you for two days but on Saturdays my sister has basketball practice close to the mall so we usually hang out there, would you like to join us?” Nevermind the fact that it was a question, Chigiri’s eyes didn’t leave much room for a “no”. Maybe that was his super power, that way he manages to manipulate any situation without saying anything.

Nagi chuckled lightly, typing something on his phone. “Are you sure he’d be okay? We’re going poor people watching after all.”

“NAGI!” Chigiri threw back the paper ball from before. “He’s joking-”

“Poor people are so cute… Ryuusei can I meet your mom?”

“BACHIRA, QUIET TIME!” Chigiri shoved another spoon of food in his mouth. “I swear Bachira would not be speaking on Saturday, at all.”

Ryuusei didn’t see the reason to have to hide the fact that he was upset. “I have a three strike system, it’s fine.” That earned a quick deathly look from both Nagi and Chigiri. Chigiri, easily going back to his bright demeanour. Despite Bachira being the way he was, the boys were still territorial over him. Noted. “I’ll talk to my mom and make sure she doesn’t need help with anything on Saturday. You know how we poor people gotta do everything for ourselves.” 

Chigiri nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything else. “Fun times, fun times. Anyways, what do you think about school so far-”

And so began the interrogation during lunch for Ryuusei. Nagi kept typing away, probably documenting his answers to keep in the secret folder he had of all the students in this school (Ryuusei had no proof of the existence of secret folders but it seemed like the thing that would happen). Chigiri made sure Bachira didn’t speak another word, much to his dismay and surprisingly, speaking with Chigiri was… nice. However, he wouldn’t fall into his spell, not even a little bit!

━━━━━━━

As school came to an end, Ryuusei wanted to just go home and sleep but he knew the final battle wasn’t over: dealing with Isagi and Reo together. He was all for getting back at Chigiri with a couple pranks or something but if one of these two started pulling out conspiracy theories and a weird corkboard with strings on it and he’f be out immediately. 

Reo lived right across the street from the school which oddly fit with the type of person Ryuusei thought he was. Reo didn’t let them enter his house, said something about his parents being freaky about new people and wanting to avoid them. Instead they went to the back, inside a large shed that had been converted into some sort of hideout for Reo to do what every guy like Reo did.

Ryuusei almost passed out when he saw the corkboard. 

“Thank you two for coming.” Reo cleared his throat and positioned a whiteboard in front of bean bags he instructed Isagi and Ryuusei to sit on. “So Ryuusei, I heard that you had an altercation in your gathering with the person in question.”

“Can you talk like a normal person?” Ryuusei rubbed his temples, it was gonna be a long, long evening.

Reo cleared his throat again. “My apologies. Now would you like to tell us your story.”

A long, long evening indeed. Ryuusei told them the events of yesterday, from the moment he arrived to the moment he left and made sure to put emphasis on the little soccer mystery and the other things he saw in the box. Isagi listened, perked up like an excited puppy meanwhile Reo was scribbling words down on the whiteboard.

“Well, the soccer thing adds up considering the fact that Chigiri was the captain of our team in his first year and then he suddenly just stopped after the summer. Broke up with Rin, his boyfriend at the time and completely disregarded Kunigami afterwards and came back as a totally new person. Later on in the second year, Nagi and him became close friends-”

“That’s when Nagi dumped you, right?”

“Don’t interrupt me Isagi… And he didn’t dump me, we’re on an extended break and It’s all Chigiri’s fault.”

“That’s just code for dumped.”

“ANYWAYS! Those two and Bachira met after Bachira got stranded at a party because the golden boyfriend over here forgot to pick him up-”

“It was family night! It was an honest mistake. How was I supposed to get my mom to lend me her car on FAMILY NIGHT!”

“And well, after that, those three have been inseparable and dominated the school. Everything happened so fast, it was like one day we went to bed and the next everyone wanted to either be or date those three, especially Chigiri. He was always popular but holy crap he got pop-u-lar. No one knows how he maintain all that fame-”

“Wait a minute, I thought you said he’s satan incarnate, manipulates and blackmails people and all that.” Ryuusei was mostly talking to Isagi since he was the one that introduced him to the bullshit in the first place.

Isagi slid down his seat. “Well… we have no physical proof but it’s pretty obvious. I mean remember what you heard, he was planning to love trap you!”

Then it did hit Ryuusei that other than that, he really never saw Chigiri do anything particularly malicious. Maybe a couple times he’s given Ryuusei a death glare but Ryuusei does that all the time. That doesn’t mean the dude was running some high school mafia… 

“OH NO, WE’RE LOSING HIM!” Isagi slumped further down and groaned.

“C’mon man, don’t guys like you hate hierarchy and wanna shake things up? Aren’t you mad that he was overestimating his hold on you? Are you connecting the dots, if he thinks this way of you then what about the rest of us?” Reo was spewing whatever came to his head but it was somewhat reasonable in Ryuusei’s mind.

“Fine I’ll go along with the takeover BUT, nothing illegal.” Ryuusei had to keep the promise to his mom at the very least.

Isagi looked disappointed but jumped up happily nonetheless. “Hell yeah. So how are we gonna do this? Reo probably already came up with a plan huh?”

“Of course I did.” Reo walked over to his corkboard and picked up his ruler. “When Ryuusei told us about Chigiri’s idea to have him fall in love, it had me thinking… Why don’t you just reverse the play? Make him fall in love with you and then eat him from the inside out.”

Ryuusei opened his mouth to give a comment.

“Not in that way.” 

Ryuusei closed his mouth again.

“Basically, if you’re close enough to be Chigiri’s boyfriend then he has to trust you, right? And wouldn’t he trust his boyfriend to not betray him? Spread his secrets. Disarm him, essentially?”

“You’ll be like a double agent. James bond! No, men in black! Agent double ‘o’ seven.” Ryuusei wondered if Bachira broke up with Isagi simply because they were too much alike. “Oh and while you’re at it, find out what Bachira thinks of me still.”

Not this again. “Okay, and exactly what do I have to do to get close to him? Nagi doesn’t seem to like me very much, neither does his sister for that matter and Chigiri himself seems to be wary. I can’t just walk up to him and go “you’re hot, let’s date”.” 

“Obviously not. I’ve got that figured out too.” He places the ruler on the first picture, that of Kunigami, probably taken without consent during a football game. “Chigiri's closest childhood friend, he’s bound to know something. Get on his good side, I heard he rambles when he’s particularly friendly with people. Get. Him. Friendly.” Next, Reo moved. to another image. “Rin, Chigiri’s ex and only boyfriend he’s ever had. First love is always something special. He’s bound to know something. However, he isn’t as open as Kunigami. In fact, he’s the total opposite. He’s arguably harder to crack than Chigiri himself.”

“So am I supposed to just follow them around until they succumb to my best friendship or what?”

Reo rolled his eyes. “God, must I hand everything to you on a silver platter? Join the football team. Pretty sure we need more members anyway. You know how to kick a ball right?”

Nothing professional, who has money for that? Kicking balls around the local park and challenging kids plus watching it on the T.V whenever he could was as far as any training could be counted, went. 

“Yeah, sure!” He’d figured it’d be better to just lie. 

“See? Just try out, they’ll let you in and work your doings from there. Next up Bachira. You don’t have to worry about him too much unless he sees you as an enemy. Honestly, if you manage to get on his bad side, you’ve completed — excuse the language — fucked yourself over. One bad word out of his mouth about you to Chigiri and it’s over. The last guy that crossed Bachira had to leave school because no one would talk to him again.”

Isagi began to speak. “Bachira is so—”

“We don’t care. Next! Nagi… oh boy. Nagi is a tough one. You’re already on his radar, which isn’t a good start but he likes chocolate so maybe give him that and hope for the best. Chigiri goes to Nagi first and foremost for any advice and plan of action. He makes sure that everyone is under wraps and that Chigiri and Bachira don’t do something that’s too outlandish.”

“This seems like a lot of work…” Ryuusei groaned. 

“Oh, those are just the main people at school to look out for. His family plays a big role in his life.” Reo shifted the rule downwards to a picture of his sister.

“How do you have a picture of her?”

“Don’t ask me questions. Hideko is the stereotypical overprotective big sister. You’ve somehow managed to get on her bad side as well so don’t even bother kissing up to her. Once you’re on her bad list, there’s no getting off, so I’d suggest you just stay the hell out of her way if you know what’s good for you.” That wasn’t a fun thing to hear. “Chigiri’s mom is a pretty cool lady. She bakes really good cookies. She’s a nice little lady overall. But if she’s anything like Chigiri, don’t let the kindness fool you too much.” He paused, staring at a paper with a question mark on it. “This is Chigiri’s dad, he goes off a lot on business work, I think the only people that have really met him were Kunigami, Bachira and Nagi. Not even Rin had a proper sit down. I’ve got no information on him. You can cross him out, he’d probably be away while this whole plan is in action.”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Isagi pitched in. “What about Hiori?” He made a dramatic shiver movement. 

Reo mimicked the shivering. “Yeah but Hiori is… there’s no escaping Hiori.” 

“Who’s Hiori?” 

Isagi explained it. Ryuusei liked Isagi much more when he was just rattling off facts to him and not doing any critical thinking. “Hiori is Chigiri’s younger cousin. People call him the ‘Second Coming’ because he’a a mini Chigiri but really, really, REALLY, scary.”

“You guys are terrible with coming up with names. Watch a movie or something.” Ryuusei wasn’t scared of someone younger than him. He was sure he could take it. “So what’s so scary about him?”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know.” Reo tapped the ruler on the corkboard. “I don’t even have a picture for him. He’s just… terrifying and he makes things and people disappear. Just like… whoosh!”

Ryuusei laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me Chigiri’s related to the great Harry Potter?”

“I’m serious! That guy is bad news, not even Bachira likes to be around him alone and Bachira likes being around everyone. It’s how he gets them talking and figures them out. Just watch your back.”

“Oooh spooky and it’s only September? Save it for Halloween.” Ryuusei’s jokes eased the tension slightly. 

“Fine, don’t take my advice but since Chigiri invited you out on Saturday, you’d ought to know more about Chigiri himself right?” 

Ryuusei nodded, partly thinking it was a bit strange that Reo knew so much about a guy he supposedly detested but it was all he got (a sad situation, really). 

“Alright-” Reo dug around for some papers. “Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what at least I kept my promise of one chapter a week nevermind that it's late as hell. Also, your comments make my day I love the long ones so much, they're my motivation please don't stop or think you're annoying me.


	4. king lives a day as a commoner (caught live!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuusei, Chigiri and the McDanlods in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I figured out how italics worked god bless. As always, enjoy, comments are appreciated <3 The chapter is pretty short compared to what I usually write but the next chapter is gonna be pretty long so hopefully that makes up.

Saturday came by faster than expected and Ryuusei wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand, he was glad to not have to deal with that school for two days but how happy was he, really, to be spending one out of those two days with the three top students (which Ryuusei learned also meant academically as well as popularity wise, surprisingly. He’s not sure how Bachira did it) in said school? 

He got to the mall second only to Chigiri, who even on a casual Saturday, still dressed as though he was being judged by fashion designers on a catwalk. Chigiri didn’t take notice of him at first, too busy being engulfed with the conversation he was having on his phone.

“Oh, Ryuusei just came! I have to go, you better make this up to me!” Chigiri hung up, sighed then turned to Ryuusei and smiled. “God, I know this is awful on our end but Nagi and Bachira just bailed on me so would you still like to hang out with just the two of us?”

Was this planned? No, why would it be? Was Chigiri going to take him to a backalley and murder him? No, Ryuusei is visibly stronger than Chigiri… then again, he did have the money to hire a hitman. Ryuusei rubbed his temples to clear his head, spending his time with Reo and Isagi as making him think like them too, that was NOT a good thing.

“It’s fine. I’m cool with that.” Ryuusei laughed the small bit of awkwardness off. This could be a good thing, he could take time to get closer to Chigiri and start their plan to figure whatever he had going on out.

Chigiri opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself to give Ryuusei a good, hard scan. “I should’ve given you a dress code or something, that’s my bad again. I didn’t think you always dressed in that _goth _way. My bad for assuming you dressed… _normal _on your breaks. No offense!”____

____Ryuusei would one day teach Chigiri that just because you say “no offense” doesn’t make it any less asshole-ish. “I’m the one not dressing normal? I got these ripped jeans from the thrift shop, you’re wearing _Chanel _.”___ _ _ _

______Chigiri blinked in confusion. “Yeah, and? This is my cheapest sweater? See I even wore baggy pants to fit like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The pants could hardly be called baggy, it still fit Chigiri body type way too well and he still looked like a walking money bag. “Nice attempt. It’s appreciated.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chigiri beamed and then a silence fell over the two again (if you ignored the bustling of the people at the mall surrounding them)._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you hungry? I’m starving.” Ryuusei just wanted to break the tension and then his stomach actually started rumbling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry. What do you suggest? Stake? Ribs? Coq Au Vin?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ryuusei grumbled. “I don’t have money for that and I don’t even know what the last thing is. How about McDonalds. You like beef?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like… beef steak? Beef ribs? I like them medium rare.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chigiri made him feel even more broke than he actually was. “No, a beef hamburger… like from McDonalds…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chigiri narrowed his eyes at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t tell me you’ve never been to McDonalds.” Ryuusei groaned and pulled his hand, marching towards the restaurant station._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you sure about this? I can just pay for an Italian meal if you don’t have the money.” Chigiri choughed dramatically but honestly, it seemed like the way Chigiri would cough naturally. “Why does this place smell like that? Wait a minute, are we going to have to wait in a- in a _line _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________The line for McDonalds was long, way longer than McDonalds’ food warranted and everyone in line looked upset, deathly hungry or the kids in the line couldn’t keep still. Chigiri looked horrified. He shifted constantly to make sure no one behind or in front of him was touching. Ryuusei rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s no way you’ve never stood in a line before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chigiri huffed. “The Chigiri name gets you to the front immediately. It’s not my fault!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh poor rich boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, looks like we’re gonna be here for a while so get used to it. And I promise, these poorer people surrounding you, don’t have fleas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you- are you sure?” Chigiri relaxed his shoulders. Ryuusei didn’t bother to tell him he was joking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The line went as slow as expected. With every minute, both Chigiri and the little kids in the line grew increasingly agitated and whined to their parents, Chigiri just whined to Ryuusei instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why couldn't we just go to a popular restaurant?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not even that hungry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This place _smells _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eventually, a little girl walked up to Chigiri, her guardian nowhere in sight and if you squint a bit, she could be related to Chigiri, himself. Her little pink pigtails were done neatly and along with her overalls, she looked adorable. Chigiri either didn’t see what Ryuusei saw or he just damned all kids to hell already. He glared at the little girl. She just glared back harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri hestated. “...Hello… child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The little girl turned to Ryuusei, she insinuated for him to bend down to whisper something. He had nothing better to do anyways, why not humour the kid a bit?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is that your boyfriend?’ She was terrible at whispering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei didn’t get a word out before Chigiri started speaking hurriedly. “Little girl, are you crazy? Him and I? Absolutely not. No way. I mean - no offense Ryuusei you’re very attractive - but the two of us wouldn’t happen like ever. Haha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The little girl and Ryuusei blinked quietly until the girl turned to Ryuusei again. “My mommy calls me a handful sometimes. He seems like one too.” She took off the bracelet on her tiny wrists and handed it to Ryuusei. “For good luck. Bye bye!” The little girl ran away waving to the boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei put the bracelet in his jacket with a small smile then he looked over at Chigiri. And Chigiri looked back at him. And he looked back at Chigiri with realization settling in and his smile grew wider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So you think I’m attractive?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t speak.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like hot attractive or cute attractive? What about sexy attractive?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not doing this with you in public.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So you’d do it when we’re alone?” Ryuusei laughed. “Okay, at least tell me if you think I’m more attractive than that Rin you used to date.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri jumped at the mention of Rin. He turned his head immediately, forcing the two boys to have direct eye contact. “Who told you about Rin.” SHIT._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei had to think of something before Chigiri used him or something. “Bachira told me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re lying.” SHIT. “Bachira talks but he wouldn’t do that. Who told you about-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh look we’re at the front of the line!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri shifted uncomfortably but let the conversation drop. Ryuusei knew he fucked up there. He had to do something to win Chigiri’s favour again and bring down his suspicion meter. He wasn’t sure how a McDonalds burger was going to that but they’d come this far, he could at least hope for the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei ordered for them, ignoring the way Chigiri gagged when it was placed. Two bacon and beef hamburgers, with chicken nuggets and fries, the best McDonalds had to offer. The two took a seat at the food court, Ryuusei being the first one to dig in first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The food’ll get cold.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is not food.” Chigiri poked the hamburger and scrunched his nose. “This is heart disease.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei rolled his eyes and tried to put a fry in the boy’s mouth. “I’ll put your body in the prettiest coffin, okay? Now eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri shot Ryuusei a deadly look before mouthing a prayer and taking a small bite of the fry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, God, did you die!” Ryuusei gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The other boy took another fry. “It’s whatever.” Ryuusei laughed when Chigiri continued to chew on the fries. “Salty. They have that going for them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei tapped his chin. “So you like salty things. Noted, noted. Now try the burger.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri opened up the package. “You know I’m surprised you’re being so nice to me. I saw you hanging out with Isagi and Reo all week, I know they hate me. I bet they were the one who told you about Rin so you could use it against me, huh.” He bit into the burger, his eyes wide open. “Okay this isn’t half terrible. Still would prefer my beef medium rare.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei acted like that wasn’t exactly what happened. “Well, they’ve definitely shown you they aren’t so fond of you.” He chuckled, he had to play this cool so Chigiri doesn’t raise his alarms again. “However, I’m a big boy, I can hang out with whoever I want. You're not _that _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chigiri smiled, a genuine bright smile and Ryuusei kinda liked the way Chigiri’s eyes sparkled when he was genuinely smiling. Considering that throughout the week he’d only ever seen Chigiri smile like this with Bachira and Nagi, Ryuusei supposed he was sort of a special case. A first time for a lot today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“God it’s unfortunate that the one that chooses to give me the benefit of the doubt is the guy I can’t bring anywhere.” Ryuusei was’t sure if Chigiri was kidding or not. “But honestly don’t feel sorry for me or anything, Nagi and Bachira are my favourite people ever, since my first year when-” Chigiri snapped out of his rambling state. “Sorry! Ignore what I was about to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________First year. _“No! Continue!” Damnit. Ryuusei was so close to getting Chigiri to spill his secret it was frustrating.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chigiri checked his phone in a panicked state. “No really. It’s dumb, I’m dumb. I even lost track of time and now my sister is angry texting me since she’s been waiting outside the mall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ryuusei persisted. “C’mon man we were connecting! It’s fine you can tell me-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, I have to g-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Seriously, man I’m here-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“RYUUSEI, STOP.” People looked in their direction to glance at what the commotion was all about. Chigiri kept his head down. “Why do you want to know so badly anyways, this is the second time you’ve been in my business. Dude, can you stop? What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ryuusei thought of something to say hard but Chigiri had already started walking off, clearly pissed off. Ryuusei jobbed to catch up to him, even being as polite as to open the door for him, it didn’t win him over. Chigiri’s sister looked quite pissed off as well, leaning against the outside wall of the mall. Great, two pissed off Chigiris, that’s something fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You made me wait twenty minutes for _him _? You’re going to hell.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hello to you too. Hideko, was it?” Ryuusei gave a fake smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t even start, okay?”Chigiri gave his sister a warning glance. He looked over to Ryuusei. “Thank you for staying with me today and… I’m sorry for blowing up on you like that, it was stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No! No! You’re right I was digging up in a place I didn’t belong.” And he was going to try again soon but Chigiri didn’t need to know that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What’s that in your hand?” Hideko’s eyes never leave Ryuusei. He assumed the smile annoyed her so he decided to keep it on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chigiri showed her the McDonalds bag. “It’s _fast food _. It was super cheap too and not even that bad-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hideko wasn’t as enthusiastic as her brother. “Mom made pasta because she has friends coming over. Throw it away before she loses her mind and makes us attend another ‘healthy lifestyle’ seminar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chigiri pouted but didn’t bother fighting his sister on it. Hideko waited until he was out of ear shot to step closer to Ryuusei, looking him directly in the eye. It must have looked odd considering that Ryuusei was easily looming over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What are your intentions with my brother?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryuusei scoffed. Really? This? “To marry him. Please, we were just hanging out as friends. I’m sorry that he finds me irresistible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hideko’s eyes flashed red. “I don’t care if he won’t listen to me to stay away from you but I know he’ll listen to Nagi. In the meantime, if you so much as make my brother get a headache, I will make your entire bloodline vanish from all records. Do you understand me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And suddenly, Ryuusei felt like the shorter one. Usually he’s not intimidated by baseless threats, as mentioned previously, he’s not well liked by parents so he’s definitely heard his fair share of “stay away from my son or I’ll hurt you” but no one has ever looked like they would _actually _find a way to do it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Understood.” This just made things much harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When Chigiri came walking back, the girl’s demeanour instantly changed. “What took you so long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well I wasn’t going to just waste the food, Ryuusei bought it for me after all. So I gave it to a homeless guy and then he started going on about his life and I felt like it would’ve been rude of me to walk away instantly so I chit chatted a bit.” Chigiri stared at the two. “Sooooo what have you two been doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Getting to know your new friend,” Hideko answered quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Don’t let her intimidate you. She dropped out of karate class because some kid said she ate too much.” Chigiri ruffled his sister’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And I beat his ass afterwards, so what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Whatever.” Chigiri grinned at Ryuusei. “I’ll make today up to you, I swear. Until next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s no problem at all.” That was a lie, Ryuusei would welcome with open arms if Chigiri gave him something for free but his mother is all about ‘politeness’ and all that. “Until next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hideko made sure the last thing he saw of them before driving off was her subtly mouthing “watch your back”. Really, she was rather lovely, wasn’t sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Chigiri implied there would be a next time… Hopefully he meant with just the two of them, not because he enjoyed Chigiri’s company, he obviously knew Chigiri was still that evil king at heart… possibly. Certainly not the Chigiri he met today. He also hoped he didn’t mention to Nagi the “digging into business” situation. If so, he expected an awful day on Monday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryuusei pulled out his phone and dialed in Isagi’s number. “He just left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“HOW WAS IT.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Can you stop yelling?” Ryuusei sighed. “He’s… friendly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s good right? He doesn’t suspect a thing. He’s warming up to you. Maybe he already likes you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryuusei highly doubted Chigiri was the hype to fall for someone that easily but progress is progress. “He did mention something about a second time-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“JESUS RYUUSEI. You’re gonna beat him at his own love game.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. the three times ryuusei held himself back and the one time he didn’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three events that probably could’ve been avoided if Ryuusei had kept to himself and the fourth event that made those days somewhat worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this long chapter makes up for the short one previous <3  
> i know i say this every chapter but comments always appreciated. i love them so much.

Three things happened from Monday leading up to Wednesday - the day he had to try out for the soccer team. Isagi said it was better to wing it, go in and try out without immediate practice so it’ll be like diving into something fresh. Being honest, that didn’t make much sense to Ryuusei and maybe Isagi assumed Ryuusei just had a natural instinct for soccer but he wasn’t going to complain about an opportunity to do nothing.

Onto the three things that happened. It began as most things did, on an early Monday morning. The minute he walked into school he felt like he was being watched. Every step he took was being closely followed by a pair of eyes. Reo said he was being paranoid because of what Chigiri’s sister said on Saturday but that wasn’t it. Ryuusei felt it in his gut. 

His suspicions were confirmed during the break he had in between classes when he went to the bathroom. In a place where you did your business and went, even there he didn’t feel safe, it was a bit ridiculous now.

“Okay, who’s there and what do you want from me?”

When no one responded, he really was beginning to think he’d just lost his mind. Maybe he needed some rest. Chigiri was getting to his head.

“You’re good, you were able to notice I was there, most people don’t.” 

Nagi came out of the last stall, his arms folded, his expression blank. Ryuusei couldn’t get a read of him. It was an uncomfortable situation to say the least.

Ryuusei leaned against the sink, returning Nagi’s stance in folding his arms. “Are you here to threaten me too? His sister beat you to it.” 

Nagi walked on closer to him as he spoke, his tone nonchalant. “I don’t make threats. I make promises. So now listen to the _promise _I’m about to make with you, okay?” Ryuusei doesn’t answer. “I _promise _that if anything happens to Chigiri I will hurt you, Isagi and Reo a thousand times over. I _promise _that if you try anything with Bachira I will make sure you have a permanent target on your back. Stay in your lane. You don’t know what my family is capable of.”______

______“I’m not scared of some spoiled brat.” Ryuusei scoffed. He outright refused to be outdone. “You don’t even have proof I’m up to anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Chigiri might believe in giving you the benefit of the doubt but I don’t. I don’t at all. I know what you’re trying to do. Did you think he wouldn’t have given a play by play rundown of how Saturday went with you two? You’re tryna weasel your way into his personal life to get back at him for whatever else. Reo and Isagi have tried this little game before. The only difference is that they got someone somewhat smart to join them this time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You still have no proof right? Is that why you’re babbling about nonsensical accusations?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nagi gritted his teeth. “You’re working with Isagi, it’s only inevitable that you slip up eventually.” He looked down at his phone screen for a split second and sighed. “God, this so much work, why can’t those two just mind their business and give this a rest?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a yawn, Nagi began to walk away. However, Ryuusei wasn’t done. “So what are you gonna do? Tell Chigiri your grand theory about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nagi rubbed the back of his neck in thought. “Hm… not yet. Like you said, I don’t have concrete evidence but he already knows you’re iffy. So, try your best to turn him off completely for me.” With that, he walked out the bathroom, leaving Ryuusei with his own thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______The first major thought he had was: _Fuck _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He could somewhat deal with Chigiri’s sister considering the fact that she was out of school, he just had to make sure to not go over to Chigiri’s house. Nagi, however, was another deal. That boy was everywhere and at this point he was going to show up in Ryuusei’s nightmares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei was stuck watching his back for the rest of the day along with reminding himself to make sure to bring a pocket knife to school for as long as he was messing around with Chigiri. Also, he was pretty sure someone stole his wallet at some point. Which was pretty odd considering that this school was pouring with money._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I bet Chigiri put him up to it. Nagi wouldn't do something like that unprovoked. Chigiri’s influence is making him rotten.” Reo angrily bit into his apple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei really wanted to slap him. “Orrrrrr he just doesn’t like people that are targeting his friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know him better than you, shut up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know, you remind me of a peach.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because I’m too sweet, yes I know.” Reo smiled to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I hate peaches.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I hate peaches.”Reo mimicked in a high pitched tone then stuck his tongue out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Isagi held Ryuusei’s hand back before he had the chance to strike at Reo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So what are we going to do about Nagi then?” Isagi kept talking to distract Ryuusei from his anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing, for now.” Reo sighed. “Nagi won’t budge and there’s no straying him. We just need to be more careful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that why we’re talking in the janitor’s closet? Let's get a better spot next time, I feel like I’m getting high off the smell of bleach.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei rolled his eyes. “You have no idea what getting high is like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I sniffled a spoon fill of pop rocks once, I know what I’m talking about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s not-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let him be.” Reo took a second to think. “If you have both Nagi and Chigiri’s sister on you, we gotta move fast. I thought this could stretch out until maybe next term but it’s only a matter of time until Hiori jumps in and then that’s the end for us - possibly literally.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei shifted to lean on a shelf, trying his best to not knock something off at the same time. “Well, the soccer tryouts are in two days and Chigiri waved at me during English class, what more do we need to do now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Move faster. Probably not directly on Chigiri because we don't want him to be suspicious too. I was thinking we would’ve started on Bachira but Nagi is not going to let him leave his sight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“On Fridays, Kunigami volunteers at the local daycare and takes care of the kids whose parents have to work late shifts. You can get close with him there. They let anyone willing to do it watch those kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Isagi why aren’t you always this helpful?” Ryuusei patted his head, removing it before Isagi had the chance to swat it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before the boys could speak again, another person slammed the door open, a gust of wind barging in as well. The janitor swiped the sweat from his forehead, gritted his teeth then practically streaming. “GET OUT THE DAMN CLOSET.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did that when I was thirteen, my mom was pretty cool with it.” When Ryuusei saw everyone glaring at him, he decided to give them a little nudge in the right direction. “Okay, so the joke is I’m ga-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“SHUT UP.” Reo pushed him out the room before he finished his joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was the highlight event of Monday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then came Tuesday and if Monday wasn’t exhausting enough, Tuesday started off the minute he walked out his door. He wasn’t being dramatic. The moment he walked out his door, a car that happened to be driving by suddenly beeped at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And guess who happened to be inside it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“RYUUSEI? NOWAY!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei would’ve been fine if it was just Chigiri. Dare he say it, he might have been _happy _if it was just Chigiri. He could mess with him more. However, as showcased many times before, things just weren’t that easy for a guy like Ryuusei.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello Ryuusei…” Hideko. He subconsciously heard the horror movie music playing in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I didn’t know you lived on the path I took to school. Get in!” Chigiri was cruel. Pure evil. Ruthless. No compassion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh no, it’s okay I can take my bike or the subway-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri's smile dropped and his eyebrow raised. “I said, get in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei gritted his teeth and did everything he could to avoid making eye contact with Hideko before climbing into the backseat of the “some luxurious brand that’s probably polished every weekend” car. Ryuusei felt rather tiny in the vehicle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You should’ve moved into one of the gated communities! It would’ve been so perfect. They love people like you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei eyed Chigiri. “What do you mean ‘people like me’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chigiri hesitated. “You know, ones that are… less fortunate and… look like they come from… _peculiar _circumstances.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chigiri may have been trying to choose his words wisely but he didn’t try hard enough. “Oh, you mean the evil folks out to take from the hardworking rich? And the scary rebel looking guys out to taint the name of the pure. What other spooky story do I fit?” Ryuusei took a quick glance at Hideko through the rearview mirror, she was busy humming along to a radio hit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s not- That’s not what I meant.” Chigiri gave a nervous laughter, his eyes as well turning to his sister. She ignored him. “You know it's just… we’re different. You know that right? That's obvious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because I have to _work _and put in _effort _for what I have?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I never said that! And what makes you think that I don’t have to put in effort for what I have? You don’t even know me like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryuusei let his tongue get the better of him. “Yeah doesn’t it say something that I don’t know you very well but I’ve already figured out that you’re an obnoxious, spoiled rotten, materialistic dickhe-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The car came to a sudden halt just a few blocks away from the school. Hideko spoke calmly, clasping her hands together and putting on a smile almost identical to the warm and loving one Chigiri used. She turned to face the two boys before taking a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alrighttttttt so it’s too early in the morning for arguments and I think you two are way too heated. Ryuusei, I’m sorry about this but maybe it’s best if you step out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryuusei didn’t have to be told twice, especially since Chigiri's dark gaze spoke louder than any words his sister could mutter. As the car drove off, Ryuusei didn’t miss the small chuckle that escaped Hideko’s lips, completely contrasting with the boiling red Chigiri (more ironic that the two times he’d met the two in the same space, it was usually the opposite)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Well at least _someone’s _morning was worth smiling about.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryuusei walked the rest of the time there. His mother hadn’t given him any pocket change as punishment for him not being more careful at getting his wallet stolen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That’s how he royally fucked up the little headway he had made with Chigiri and it only got worse later that very day. The third and final event that took place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Reo suggested that Ryuusei practiced his soccer skills that lunchtime despite Isagi insisting it was a bad omen (no, he didn’t elaborate). Throughout the day, Ryuusei also had to deal with not only Reo constantly scolding him for messing up things with Chigiri (he brought it up _every time _they met throughout the day) but he also had to deal with cold glares from Chigiri and as a tumbling effect of that, he got a good earful of the whispers people -most likely Chigiri himself- began spreading about him. His favourite being that he lured Chigiri into a false sense of friendship only to attempt to jump him when they were alone. Creative.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________By the time it was fifteen minutes into lunch, Ryuusei felt like passing out due to the pure exhaustion, along with the general baggage that came with this school experience. Reo didn’t care though and continued drilling him, making him run around after a stupid ball without so much a five second water break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Rest is for the WEAK! You think our school took home the junior champion trophy because they _rested _? No! If you can’t take fifteen minutes then how can you deal with the three hours of practice everyday. Did you forget what I told you about Rin? He’s a beast! You need to keep up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s nice to say that when you’re in the shade isn’t it?” Ryuusei snapped back. “You two are already on the team, why aren’t you playing against me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Reo huffed and fanned himself. “That sun looks way too hot. I can observe from here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryuusei grumbled and turned around to go find the ball and continue his practice when he saw a small figure sitting on the far end of the field. It didn’t take much to recognize the yellow hair dyed underneath natural black locks, Ryuusei knew it was Bachira._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’ll be back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Wha- No! You need to prepare yourself!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryuusei ignored Reo’s whines and jogged to the end of the field. When Bachira saw the boy approaching him, he quickly tried to gather up his lunch and scramble away, not fast enough for Ryuusei to not catch him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Where are the other two?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Bachira scowled. “Why do you care?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryuusei rolled his eyes, he wasn’t surprised Bachira was hostile towards him. “C’mon, I’m tryna make conversation. Where’s your usual yappy self? Did Chigiri hold you down and tell you to shut up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Don’t talk about him like that!” The first time Ryuusei saw Bachira even slightly upset. It was strange. “Nagi and Chigiri are doing something important and I was bored so I came outside to watch the soccer players do their thing but it’s only you and those two.” Bachira nudged his head towards the other side of the field where the two friends sat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You understand soccer?” It came off meaner than he anticipated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Bachira scowled even harder. “You’re a jerk.” He took a bite out of one of his pineapple slices. “I played a lot when I was a kid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I didn’t see your name when I was signing up for the team?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Because I’m not on it dummy.” Bachira pouted. “I mean I love soccer, I would totally be on the team but I don’t think it’s best since you know Chig-”Bachira covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from speaking more. “Nevermind!” _Now _you choose to stop yourself from speaking? C’mon!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You can tell me-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“BACHIRA!” _God strike Ryuusei down _. Who else was bound to show up than the boy in question? “And Ryuusei…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Nagi let out a small snicker. Bachira spoke,“He came up to me! I was just eating my pineapple slices - which by the way thanks for cutting them the way I like it Nagi - and then he was doing his soccer thing and he just came up like _thump thump _and started being a jerk and then I-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Okay Bachira, I understand. I wasn’t mad at you - but I understand.” Chigiri turned to Ryuusei with a less pleasant tone. “What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Damn, can’t a guy befriend someone in peace around here? Is everything always with ill intent.” Ryuusei noted how Chigiri shifted uncomfortably when he said this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ryuusei what is taking you so-” Reo stopped dead in his tracks, causing Isagi to crash into him. “Oh! I see we’re having a gathering. Fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Isagi peered from the side of Reo and Ryuusei was sure he heard him loudly gulp. He kept quiet though. Chigiri spoke next, which wasn’t that much better. “Ah yes, The Three Stooges.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“At least we’re funny!” This is exactly why Isagi shouldn’t be the one speaking. Bachira giggled and despite the fact that it was the worst comeback Ryuusei heard ever, Isagi seemed content that he made Bachira smile (even if Ryuusei was sure Bachira was laughing _at _him and not _with _him.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Silence dropped, it was up to Ryuusei to fix it of course! “So how has your day been? Campaigning to reign over the school?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Chigiri laughed back bitterly. “I don’t need to campaign to win that. However, I do hope you’d smile when I’m given the title of the Winter King for the Chirstmas party at the end of the term.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Chirstmas wha-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’ll explain later,” Reo whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ryuusei nodded back. “In any case, I’m sure the ego boost of winning will do you good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Chigiri played with his hair and normally Ryuusei would think he looked cute when he did that but not today, he had to be strong! “And I’ll give you the ego boost of me being front and center at your soccer tryouts. Unless you embarrass yourself by failing miserably. If that happens then consider me as your honorary laugh track!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Well don’t things just get better and better! “Thanks for your concern but I don’t need that. I have luck.” He instinctively took out the bead bracelet he got from that little girl on Saturday from his jacket. She knew all too well the shit storm that was brewing with Chigiri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“If you say so.” Chigiri Smiled back. “Let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’ll make sure to score a goal in your honor,” Ryuusei mumbled just loud enough for Chigiri to hear as he walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Chigiri dramatically gasped, clutching his heart. “Like a knight bringing home a victory for his king. How thoughtful of you.” Chigiri gave a light wave before strolling off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Reo gripped onto Nagi’s sleeve, whispering hard. “Blink twice if he's holding you hostage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You’re _way _too far gone.” Nagi rolled his eyes, shoving Reo off of him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ryuusei swallowed the cackle that would’ve jumped out his throat. “So… what’s this Christmas Party?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Reo’s eye twitched. “The exact date we’re going to embarrass the _fuck _out of Chigiri.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Not this ominous bullshit again.” Ryuusei meant to just say that in his head but oh well. Ryuusei looked at Isagi. “You, what is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Every year on the last day of school, they host a Christmas party, in the day it's a family gathering and at night it’s like a regular school dance. During the night we usually crown someone the Winter King. It’s just a popularity thing that makes someone everyone likes feel good. Chigiri always wins those kinds of things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ryuusei was a bit nervous as to what Reo was thinking, taking into consideration that Nagi was kinda right when he said Nagi had his screws very loose. Who knew what someone like Reo could get his hands on. Ryuusei just shuddered at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Then, finally, Wednesday afternoon rolled around and boy, did Chigiri know how to draw a crowd. Almost the entire school came around the field to watch Ryuusei (he knew it was just for him due to the fact that he was the only one that signed up for the tryouts). Chigiri was front and center, smiling straight down at him on the field._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“So um, since it’s just you trying out, the team decided that you’d go against Rin on a one on one,” Isagi announced in a panicking state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ryuusei responded just as panickingly. “You guys are putting me against your _captain _? One of the best soccer junior soccer players right now? _That _Rin?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Yes, exactly!” Isagi beamed. “Good luck!” He ran away before Ryuusei had the chance to slap him upside the head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He stood alone as they prepared the field for him, his mind racing. Ryuusei was sure he was good, as good as you can get when you’re teaching yourself but to go against Rin? Reo was good enough to tell him some information on Rin and how he’s the freaking powerhouse of junior soccer right now. His head was spinning, no way was he about to embarrass himself not only in front of the whole school, not only in front of Chigiri but Chigiri’s _ex _?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Maybe he could fake an illness, he’s had practice with this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Dude, you haven’t even gotten on the field and you’re already sweating balls,” Kunigami ever so thoughtfully pointed out. “I wanted to go against you to ease things up but…” Kunigami looked up at an empty space among the crowd. “Someone asked for you to be tested as hard as possible so we could uphold the standards.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ryuusei would bet a million dollars Nagi did this. Chigiri didn’t seem like he would come near contact with the soccer team personally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“But don’t worry man. I’m the ref for this match, I give you a teeny tiny pass since it fucking _Rin _you’re against. Speaking of which-” Kunigami blew the whistle he had around his neck with a cheeky grin. “Let’s start!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Ryuusei shot a glare at Isagi, causing the boy to retract his thumbs up of support. He couldn’t resist glancing up and Chigiri, despite him knowing that he’d find Chigiri leaning on the railing up a smug expression,almost as though he was encouraging Ryuusei to try him. Push him further. If that was the game Chigiri wanted to play then fine! More motivation for him to win._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He strolled onto the middle of the field, directly facing Rin with the ball in the center. “What’s up, I'm new boy, Ryuusei.” He put out his hand for a friendly handshake. Rin stared at him then looked away. “Not much of a talker, that’s ight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Kunigami shouted as loud as he could so the crowd could hear him as well. “OKAY! To give you a fighting chance, in order to win, Ryuusei, you have to get two goals past Rin whereas Rin has to get three past you. You guys already know how soccer works so let’s not have this too messy! Have fun!” Kunigami got close to Ryuusei to say something in his ear. “Think smart, he’s calculated as hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Ryuusei wondered what a nice guy like him did with himself hanging out with someone like Chigiri for their entire childhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The match began and the ball was swept from him as fast as Ryuusei had a chance to blink. Before he could count to three he was running behind Rin and before he could count to ten Rin had already scored a goal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“ONE POINT FOR RIN!” The crowd was ecstatic, everyone was praying for Ryuusei’s downfall, what the hell!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Reo mouthed “focus hard”, Ryuusei nodded in understanding. The sun was way too hot for its own good and Ryuusei was now starting to feel the pain of the heat or maybe it was just the scar of embarrassment that was now slashed across his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Focus and think smart _. Okay, he was awake now, when did his super power up happen?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________The whistle to start the second round was set off and this time, Ryuusei was able to see Rin’s movements and worked around them, snatching the ball from him in a quick sweep of his foot. Rin’s face flashed a shocked look then reverted back to his resting bitch face demeanour. Ryuusei felt like he was being put to fight a lion right now because Rin’s aggression came out and he was in no way holding back. It was more like a game of pass the ball than soccer with the way the object maneuvered between in the two. Neither got the chance to get a full hold on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Until Rin moved a millisecond slower and Ryuusei was able to steal the ball, the game changed fast after that. Ryuusei didn’t bother looking at where Rin was, the moment he felt a sudden shift in his surroundings, he moved in some direction away from it, confusing Rin. The confusion worked perfectly, thank God. With Ryuusei putting all his power into one kick, he got his first goal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________The crowd was confused. Nothing like this usually happened. Rin was the best player, the star, it was hard to know what to do when someone shined better than the literal star._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Isagi loudly clapped, the first time Ryuusei was happy with Isagi’s inability to keep quiet and follow along. His cheers started off a ripple effect on the audience and eventually most people were reluctantly clapping for Ryuusei’s goal. Though crowd for real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ryuusei wanted to pass out. He gulped down his whole bottle of water in one go. His mind wandered to how Chigiri was feeling right now. Probably shit faced mad that Ryuusei wasn’t a total loser at the sport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Tired already?” Kunigami joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“No shit. What’s with that guy?” Ryuusei was breathless whereas Rin stood balancing the ball on his feet with a blank expression waiting on him to return, not even a drop of sweat running down his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Kunigami rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s not even the best player we’ve had.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Who the hell was more beastly than that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Kunigami froze, his eyes looking off into the distance. “Someone I once knew.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________What was with rich kids and doing vague and ominous speech. He felt like he was in a gothic horror movie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Anyway, let’s get back out there. One more point and you win, cheer up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“You’re saying that like it's easy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Kunigami just laughed and patted Ryuusei back for support. The two boys got up with Ryuusei trudging along, honestly, he didn’t want to continue this match but he had too much on the line to drop out. What was better: his health or his pride? Exactly!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Kunigami blew the whistle and Ryuusei was able to get the ball first. Bless Reo for telling him to actually focus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ryuusei swore he had the upper hand. This game would be over quickly and he could rub it in Chigiri’s face. Yeah, of course that didn’t happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________So there Ryuusei was, a little away from the net, his hopes higher than ever before, his leg up in the air to kick the ball and then… He was ass first on the grass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Yes, Rin intentionally tripped him in a sleazy way to get the ball back. It worked like a charm. Rin got the ball and reversed the situation fast. Ryuusei was hardly able to get a hair to him before he scored his second point. Kunigami blew the whistle to announce that Rin got another point and was the audience happy about that!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“NAW HE TRIPPED ME ON PURPOSE! AREN’T THERE RULES AGAINST THAT?” Ryuusei wouldn’t call himself a sore loser but that was just playground fowls that he absolutely would not allow to hit him in the gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Rin responded, speaking to him finally. “Not everyone is going to play like you’re best friends. You should be prepared for cheap tricks like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ryuusei almost screamed a string of curses at him at Rin and maybe Kunigmi knew that and that was the reason why he blew his whistle to signal the final match. “C’mon man, don’t let him get to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________TOO LATE!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ryuusei was seething, the only thing more aggravating was the idea of Chigiri giggling at his failure. He hated the idea so much he couldn’t even bare to face Chigiri's direction; it took a lot of willpower for him not to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________When the whistle blew to begin the match, anger clouded Ryuusei's brain and he was just a centimetre further away from the ball than Rin was. Rin moved quickly and used his elbow to back Ryuusei off of him. It was the most frustrating situation he’d ever been in, his rage only built up more. It hit an all time peak when Rin did the worst thing he could have done in the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________When Ryuusei had the ball… Rin tripped him again! What made it worse? He smiled! The wretched demon _smiled _when Ryuusei fell. Even if it was a miniature little side smile, it sent Ryuusei through the roof.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Kunigami didn’t have the time to hold Ryuusei back before he was already on top of Rin’s back and pinning him down to the floor. The audience was in a frenzy but no one could actually peel their eyes off of the sudden fight. Ryuusei didn’t think much of this happened in a high class school like this so hey! At least they can’t say he never brought the spice to this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Rin was hard to keep down but Ryuusei was no amature to a scenario like this. He sure as hell wasn’t losing a third time to this goon and he was very much planning to hold onto Rin like his life depended on it until Kunigami and Isagi dragged him off of his opponent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” The first voice he heard was Reo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“HE STARTED IT!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“YOU TRIPPED ME TWICE!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“FOR TRAINING YOU MORON! WHAT ELSE IS A CAPTAIN SUPPOSED TO DO!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“YOU DIDN’T EVEN LET ME ON THE TEAM YET!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“WELL MAYBE IF YOU CALMED YOURSELF AND LET THE MATCH PLAY OUT I WOULD’VE SAID THAT!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“WHY ARE WE YELLING?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Kunigami stuck a candy bar in Isagi’s mouth to let the rest of the conversation play out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“I’m in?” Ryuusei was expecting for him to be blacklisted from any club, let alone get into the team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Rin brought his expression back to his typical one, brushing the hair from his face. “Duh, I would’ve let you in even if you managed to get the ball away from me _and _you got a goal. That’s a double check. Fine by me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Ryuusei blinked through his thoughts. “Oh. Well look, happy endings!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Kunigami blew his whistle once more to get the audience to quiet down. He took Ryuusei’s hand in his and raised it high. “Now presenting the newest member of Blue Lock’s soccer team: Ryuusei Shidou.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________The audience was surprisingly happy enough that he got a few cheers and a ‘good job’ shout from someone. Life is nice when you’re not the most hated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Isagi hugged him and Ryuusei allowed it, it was a good time, only one thing could make this evening even better. Yes, making sure Chigiri knew he lost this round! Nothing in this world would bring him more joy than that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I’ll be back,” He told Reo before jogging over to where Chigiri was walking towards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He smiled brightly and leaned on the railing with his chin in his hand when he saw Ryuusei approaching. Ryuusei was expecting a scowl, maybe a middle finger. He wouldn’t lie and say he was a bit disappointed that Chigiri still managed to keep a light facial expression even in his defeat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I have to say, I didn’t expect this outcome.” Chigiri tapped the fingers of his non leaning hand on the railing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“What can I say, I’m a master of surprises.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Chigiri, as Chigiri does, laughed but Ryuusei found himself laughing too. “And you made that one goal for me like you promised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I always keep my promises. You should trust my word more.” Ryuusei wiped some sweat off his forehead and leaned against the railing as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Chigiri pointed to the bracelet on Ryuusei’s hand. “I guess the good luck actually was real.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“To be fair, I was thinking about showing off to you when I made that goal so maybe you’re the good luck charm after all.” The words just came out without hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Ooh does that mean I should come to all your games now, just so you don’t lose?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Yup! I’ll even get my mom to sew you those cheerleader outfits so you can be as loud as you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Chigiri hummed at the idea. “I’ll have to shave my legs for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Chigiri’s ability to switch from detesting Ryuusei one hundred percent to jokingly flirting with him was fun to Ryuusei. He wondered how far he could push his buttons and more importantly: what caused the switch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Pinkie, we gotta go.” Nagi tapped his feet impatiently, his face showing his great displeasure at the fact that Chigiri and Ryuusei were buddy-buddy again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Coming father!” Chigiri grinned when Nagi rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you around, soccer star. You know I’m always around my kingdom if you need me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Ryuusei playfully bowed as though Chigiri was an actual king (and maybe Chigiri thought he was at this point) and watched him go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“You’re shameless.” He heard a voice coming from behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Reo, didn’t you say I’m supposed to make him fall in love with me? I’m playing my part!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Reo scoffed at him. “Yeah, yeah you’re shameless. C’mon, you gotta meet the rest of the team.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Ryuusei was just about to follow after Reo when he felt the hairs on his neck stand up, a sure sign he was being watched if he knew any. He spun around. It wasn’t Nagi, he left with Chigiri and it wasn’t Chigiri’s sister, she’d be at home doing whatever girls did on Wednesdays._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Who’s there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Ryuusei ran a hand through his hair, maybe the heat of the sun was making him delusional now. He chalked it up to that explanation and went along to greet his new teammates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many malfunctions when it came to posting this chapter. I’m legitimately thinking ao3 is out to get me!


	6. one human being should not have so much lore surrounding him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: you have two awkward childhood friends, lots of little kids and a very... VERY peculiar little cousin.

On Friday Reo gave him three things to follow when he met Kunigami.

1\. Don’t push things too hard.

2\. Don’t make him think you and Chigiri are anything serious.

3\. Whatever he did, just make sure he didn’t leave there without finding out some information.

Ryuusei trusted himself well enough to be sure he could do all those things and still pretend he gave a damn about the kids there.

The plan was for Reo to volunteer him to help around in the daycare on Thursday evening, then on Friday, he would waltz in, pretending he had no idea that Kunigami also volunteered there, he'd play around with the kids a little bit which would fall into them making conversation then BOOM, information on Chigiri tickled out. It was fool proof. Kunigami wouldn’t even know what hit him.

(HINT: That’s not what happened). 

“Ryuusei? What are you doing here man?” Kunigami greeted him with a tight hug the minute Ryuusei walked into the play area for the kids after speaking with the owner of the place outside.

“Had nothing better to do on a Friday so I thought I might as well make myself useful.” He gave an easy chuckle which seemed to work with Kunigami. “By the way, the owner said she’d be back around closing time.”

Kunigami wrapped an arm around Ryuusei’s shoulder (Ryuusei was not sure he’d get used to how forward Kunigami was when it came to PDA). “Finally, I have some company with a kid that’s old enough to stay up past ten.” 

“KUNIGAMIIIIIIIIIIII!” A very oddly familiar little girl’s voice screamed. She came stomping in with a broken doll in her hand. “Aito broke my doll- IT’S YOU!” Ryuusei looked down at the little girl with the pigtails running up to him. “You still have my bracelet!” Her hands tugged on the beaded piece of jewellery around Ryuusei’s wrist.

Kunigami knelt down next to the girl. “Sachie, what did we say about walking up to strangers that enter this place?” 

“But he's _not _a stranger! He’s the guy from the mall! Right?”__

__Ryuusei nodded. “Yup, I owe it to her for giving me this lucky bracelet, it’s how I won the soccer match.”_ _

__“Well, technically you didn’t win-”_ _

__“Zip it.”_ _

__The girl, Sachie, blinked in slight confusion.”Anyways, so how did it go with your _boyfriennnddddd _.”___ _

____Ryuusei could tolerate kids. Kids that didn’t speak, kids that just sat there and watched Yo Gabba Gabba. Kids that give away his cover._ _ _ _

____Kunigami eyes widened. “Boyfriend?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t have-”_ _ _ _

____“YEAH! The guy with the long pink hair and pretty eyes, LIKE ME!” She ruffled up her hair and batted her eyes for emphasis. Ryuusei wondered how much time he would have to spend in prison for strangulation of a minor under under fourteen._ _ _ _

____Kunigami connected the dots quickly. “You and Chigiri…”_ _ _ _

____“NO!” _Flipping hell _. “We just hung out on Saturday.”___ _ _ _

______“They were all alone and staring at each other with the googly eyes and _flirtingggggg _People do it in movies all the time.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!” Ryuusei turned to Kunigmi in a panicked state. “Kunigami, I swear to you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dude, it’s fine. It’s not my business.” His words were saying this which was supposed to ease Ryuusei up but his eyes and the way he shifted said that something was off. Very deeply off. Ryuusei didn’t want to believe that there was some sort of lingering childhood feelings going on. “I’m just surprised, Chigiri doesn get close to anyone since his-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“His what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Forget about it, it’s not my place.” Kunigami turned to Sachie. “Go play with another doll.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sachie…” Kunigami gave the girl a look way more venomous than Ryuusei expected for Kunigami to be able to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She grumbled and stamped off to another part of the room with a group of children._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m guessing you actually came here to keep Chigiri company, yeah?” Kunigami didn’t sound upset, Ryuusei was walking a line between believing him and fearing that he completely messed things up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei thought he missed something. “Chigiri… company?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kunigami scratched his head. “I mean, I just thought since you two were dating-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re not dating.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure man.” He winked at Ryuusei. “Anyway, I thought you came to keep him company. He just stays in the crib room with the babies every Friday. Of course I’ve tried talking to him but he just shuts me out. Hell, not even the kids outside know he’s in there. They just know to stay out.” Kunigami shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the door at the far end of the room. “Go ahead, I’ll chill with the kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryuusei wasn’t planning this. Reo dropped no mention that Chigiri worked here with Kunigami. Ryuusei wouldn’t even peg Chigiri as the type to want to be around kids or _work _for that matter.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryuusei walked over to the other room, your standard nursery with cribs, blankets, playmats and toys scattered all over, the walls covered in paint and posters and a soothing song playing on some CD player. It had ‘BABY’ screaming from it. Fair enough considering it was the _baby _section of the daycare after all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He continued on further into the room, finding out the reason the place was awfully peaceful was because most of the babies were fast asleep. Ryuusei’s eyes searched the room for Chigiri, the person that was supposed to be making sure the kids didn’t die in their sleep or something. Knowing Chigiri, he was probably hiding out in the bathroom, texting Bachira and Nagi to come save him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That’s not quite what he found. Once he looked down, he saw two figures in the corner of the room curled up with each other. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a very much asleep Chigiri on his side with the baby biting on a stuffed animal sitting close to his chest. Due to the book in between Chigiri’s arm and the way his hair was a mess, Ryuusei assumed he fell asleep when he was reading to the baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ryuusei picked the child off of Chigiri's lap. Well, he tried to. The baby started whining when he tried to pick them up, it caused Chigiri to groan but thankfully not wake up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Listen kid, I’m not planning games with you today, come here,” Ryuusei whispered-screamed at the baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The child leaned closer to Chigiri’s chest and went back to sucking their toy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I hate kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ryuusei went for it, grabbing the baby which caused their reactions to kick in and Ryuusei received a very gummy bite that had no reason to hurt but it somehow did. This spiralled into a situation where Ryuusei dropped the baby on the mat then he panicked because he _dropped _a freaking live baby. In his panic, he tripped over his own feet… SOMEHOW and landed on Chigiri just as the boy was rolling on to get up.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chigiri blinked his eyes in a dazed state. “Ry… RYUUSEI?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey.” Ryuusei played it all off with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why are you on top of me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Um… There was a bug in your hair.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chigiri hummed. “Well… did you get it out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ryuusei’s eyes caught Chigiri’s by pure accident. Ryuusei never noticed that Chigiri’s eyes seem to have a dim glimmer in them even when he’s not smiling or trying to lure people into a false sense of security. Normally, the bad guy’s eyes are dark and dead. Chigiri’s are like little roses with the sun shining on the dew drops in them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________At least, Ryuusei would think that if he cared enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re a very troublesome guy, you know that Ryuusei? What are you doing here”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Volunteer work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ryuusei got off Chigiri and layed next to him on the mat, looking up at the plastic stars stuck up on the ceiling. The place was relatively quiet, minus the song playing and the sound of the baby’s toys rattling (and the occasional sounds that seeped through the door from the room Kunigami was in)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh look, we’re stargazing!” Chigiri giggled. “Which ones do you see?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh…” Ryuusei never found himself particularly interested in the cluster of whatever in the sky. “The, um, oreo. The one with the belt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chigiri laughed harder. “You mean ORION?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah that! See, we’ve bonded so much, you’ve begun to read my mind!” Ryuusei found himself giving a lopsided grin as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“When I was younger, my dad taught me all about the sky. He’s such a nerd, I’ll never forgive him for passing it down to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If Ryuusei had to guess, this type of “softer” Chigiri was the one that Bachira and Nagi were used to. It’s understandable why they’d stick around now. The ‘astrology geek’ Chigiri seemed like a fun guy to be around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Telling me your life story already? What is this, our first date?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chigiri rolled his eyes jokingly and shifted over to where he was now leaning in his side with his hand holding his head up. Ryuusei moved into the same position to face Chigiri, grinning back at him. Chigiri just gave him a good, hard, look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you always flirt with the guys you like to insult?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Only the pretty ones.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah, so you think I’m pretty?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know you’re pretty. And you know I know you're pretty. You like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“True but it’s nicer to hear it from people I know don’t particularly like me than people who just kiss my ass because my mom is famous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What makes you think I don’t like you?”  
“Hm… dunno. You’ve always been such a peach when we interacted, I have no clue where I got that idea from!” Chigiri stated sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Silence fell over them. Ryuusei decided to give a shot at finding out more about Chigiri’s personal life. “SO what’s the deal with you and Kuni-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“WAIT!” Chigiri abruptly sat up and shuffled around the baby snuggled up next to him. “SHIT! HIORI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“HIORI?” From the quick description Reo gave, Hiori seemed crazier than Chigiri’s sister, why did he have to deal with that this hour after school? With no time to prepare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chigiri held the giggling baby in his hand as he searched around the room. “Told that little demon to stay in one place and make sure I didn’t fall asleep. HIORI I KNOW YOU’RE SOMEWHERE HERE!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The basket next to a crib shook a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Psssst, Chigiri, I think there’s something in here…” Now what exactly did this supposed terror that Isagi and Reo didn’t even want to talk about look like?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“HIORI, GET OUT THE DAMN BASKET!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“NOT UNTIL YOU STOP ACTING MAD!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’M NOT MAD-” Chigiri paused to take a deep breath. “I’m not mad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“LIAR, RYUUSEI HOLD HIM BACK!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Wait, _ME _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“YES, YOU! I’LL COME OUT WHEN YOU’RE HOLDING HIM BACK!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryuusei and Chigiri battled off in a sharp staring contest until Ryuusei made the move first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Just play along, I wouldn’t hold you hard,” Ryuusei whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chigiri gave him a warning glare. “I’ll break your arm if you do something dumb.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryuusei rolled his eyes, nice Chigiri was fun while it lasted. Once Chigiri put the baby down, he placed his arms around Chigiri’s waist, tight enough to where if he did try to attack, Ryuusei could easily keep him at bay (because he wasn’t in the mood to have to get directly in the middle of a fight between cousins) but loose enough that he couldn’t actually hurt Chigiri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alright fine, I’m holding him,” Ryuusei reassured. If Chigiri didn’t look like he was ready to murder anyone in the vacinity, Ryuusei would’ve made a joke about the position they were in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A small gap opened up through the cover of the basket, just enough for Hiori to make sure Ryuusei really was keeping to his word. Once the coast was clear, he popped out the basket as though he’d done nothing wrong with the brightest smile and sparkles partially forming around his small frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Emphasis on _small _because Hiori did not look like a high schooler. Ryuusei thought his voice was a bit high pitched already but then again, he didn’t want to judge too hard, puberty hits everyone at a different time but there was something very... _childlike _about Hiori._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“ _This _is Hiori?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“The demon spawn themself?” Chigiri grumbled. “How do you even know about him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Uh, a little birdy told me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hiori jumped out the basket and clapped his hands. “Pleasure to finally be introduced properly to you Ryuusei!” His cyan hair fell in his face and his large round bright eyes showcased his childlike features even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What do you mean by ‘properly introduced’?” Ryuusei would like to believe it was because he’d gotten so popular that everyone was just dying to meet him. “You could’ve just walked up to me during lunchtime, I don’t bite.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hiori doesn’t go to our school,” Chigiri said in a tone that would indicate that it was obvious and Ryuusei was an idiot for not knowing. “He’s thirteen. He’s just a weirdo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________So the big scary guy who could make people ‘disappear’ hadn’t even properly started puberty yet?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Thirteen and _a half _!” He skipped up to Ryuusei and smiled at him, rocking on the balls of his feet with his hands behind his back. “And I have connections! I always know what big cousin Hyoma is up to. _And I always know if it’s good for him or not _.” The temperature suddenly dropped dozens of degrees when he uttered the last part._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It rose back up just as quickly. “Yeah, he stalks me for a living with his fellow weirdo friend, that Nanase guy.” Chigiri was still wiggling in Ryuusei’s grip. “I don’t know why he’s so obsessed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“How come Chigiri and Nagi can look out for you but not your little cousin!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“YOU’RE THIRTEEN, YOU THREATEN PEOPLE WITH VIOLENCE IF THEY SO MUCH AS TAKE MY PARKING SPOT!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“THIRTEEN AND _A HALF _AND AT LEAST NOW YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PARKING SPOT AT SCHOOL!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Chigiri attempted to grab at Hiori, causing Ryuusei to pull him closer and hug on his waist tighter. Hiori stuck out his tongue at his cousin’s failed attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’ll get you one day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Auntie would be heartbroken that her favourite nephew is ten feet in the grave.” Hiori dramatically fell to the ground next to a baby that was crawling by._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Get up, we’re going home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“BUT THE BABIES!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ryuusei’s here, he can manage.” Chigiri turned to Ryuusei with an innocent expression. “Won’t you, Ryuusei?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’ll get you back for that.” Ryuusei let Chigiri go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The two cousins got their stuff and walked along with Ryuusei to the room Kunigami was in. Chigiri immediately tried to keep his head low and stay out of Kunigami’s line of sight (did he really think Kunigami didn’t know he was here?). Chigiri’s plan didn’t work (obviously). The two boys accidentally bumped into each other just as he was about to exit the daycare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hyom- Chigiri! How- How are you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Chigiri ignored the boy, choosing to just keep his eyes low. The awkward tension was enough to even drive Ryuusei up a wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“KUNIGAMI! When is the next time you’re gonna teach me soccer moves again?” Hiori hugged Kunigami._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Uh, whenever I’m free!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hiori nodded with a bow and skipped outside, pulling Chigiri’s hand along with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“UM- I’ll see you around at school!” If Chigiri did hear Kunigami, he made no attempt at showing it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ryuusei decided to push hard while the wound was already exposed. “What’s the deal with you two? Bad break up..?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Kunigami shook his head drastically. “No way, nothing like that at all! We have some childhood history, it’s stupid you probably don’t wanna hear about it.” Kunigami rubbed the back of his neck and picked up one of the babies that crawled out the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ryuusei sat next to a smaller group of kids, looking around to make sure that little bracelet girl was gone. “I’m all ears. We’re friends right man?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Kunigami narrowed his eyes suspiciously before sitting down next to Ryuusei. “He didn’t even tell his boyfriend about me?” He let out a bitter chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Not his boyfriend.” For now at least, Chigiri didn't seem like he fully considered Ryuusei so much as a friend let alone falling in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Well fine but if he eventually does tell you, act like it’s a surprise mkay?” He waited for Ryuusei’s nod in agreement. “We met in preschool, some kid cut his hair as a prank and I bit the kid back to defend him. After that we were essentially inseparable, conjoined twins. It was because of him I got into football, we were a wonder duo. And then the thing with his dad happened and his leg on TOP of that and he just… changed. He cut all the old people from his life, only hung out with Nagi and Bachira, people began being terrified of him and now, we are where we are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ryuusei stayed quiet for a while, trying to collect his thoughts amongst the noise the children made. “What about his dad? All I heard was that he travelled and what about his leg? I’m confused, I haven’t been told any of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Another bitter laugh escaped Kunigami’s lips. “God, he’s trying hell and back to uphold that image and lock off his past huh? Look, I know Chigiri isn’t the sweetest berry in the bush now but I’m not gonna just spill something he wants to hide so badly, even if I don’t understand why. Besides, if he’s the one telling you, it might make more sense than hearing it from an outsider.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“That’s fair.” Ryuusei didn’t think that, he didn’t care about understanding, he just wanted some leverage on Chigiri that wasn’t some vague details._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Kunigami patted his back and stood up. “Alright, now that Chigiri is gone, it’s you, me and these kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“And the babies left in the nursery.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“YOU LEFT BABIES ALONE?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________━━━━━━━_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________By the time it was time to get going, the sun was beginning to set, Ryuusei was almost as exhausted as he was when he was trying out for the soccer club (because holy shit kids were a pain in the ass) and he was almost sure what everything he and Kunigami shared about each other while taking care of the kids, you’d assumed they’d known each other all their lives. Kunigami just had a scary way of making people spill everything out. A natural best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Your mom is not coming to get you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Nah, she’s been spending her nights hanging out with some of the moms around town. She’s pretty popular. I think that’s where I get it from,” Ryuusei joked. “I got my bike to take me home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“THAT’S YOURS?” Kunigami gawked, getting a closer look at the black and dark purple painted motorcycle that Ryuusei would honest to God kill someone over. “Dude, my moms would pass out if I even thought of getting on a bike.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Well, my mom kinda didn’t know I bought it. Just showed up with it one day before he moved here and got the yelling at of a lifetime.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You’re a cool guy. I always knew Chigiri had a thing or your time. He’s awful at hiding it despite his parents pretending they don’t take notice.” Ryuusei didn’t bother to say they weren’t dating again. “I’m gonna hang inside until the owner comes to lock up and one of my moms comes to get me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ryuusei sluted him off, putting on his helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Before he went back inside, Kunigami said one last thing with a weak smile. “Be nice to him, okay? He’s an ass now but he’s still one of the best people I’ve ever met.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ryuusei didn’t respond. He couldn’t lie straight to the guy’s face and pretend he had the best wishes for Chigiri in the end. He wasn’t that much a jerk. He waited until Kunigami got back inside to start up his bike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Then he got jumped from the side and fell off said bike, thank God for his helmet or he would’ve bashed his head against the concrete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I GOT YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT! HECK YEAH!” _Oh God _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ryuusei threw off his helmet in anger. “I THOUGHT CHIGIRI TOOK YOU HOME!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Hiori jumped up and dusted himself off. “He did but then I climbed out my window and came back because I needed to talk to you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Hiori was damn lucky Ryuusei promised to never beat up people two or more years younger than him. He got off the ground, now with a splitting headache. “So lemme guess, “stay away from Chigiri or else you’ll harm my mother or me in some way” Get creative.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What? NO! Firstly, I came to return this!” Hiori threw a brown object to Ryuusei._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STOLE MY WALLET?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I didn’t steal, I had someone retrieve it for me, I needed it for my investigation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Investigation for what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Of you silly!” Ryuusei wondered if it was an infectious thing that every single person Chigiri came into contact with was a nutcase. “I said before, I always check to make sure big cousin Chigiri is okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“How sweet.” Ryuusei got off the ground and fixed his bike back up right. “So what? You came here to tell me that you know everything and rant about how much you hate me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“JESUS LISTEN TO ME! Hiori stomped his feet. “I know Hideko and Nagi said some things but I like you. I know what you’re doing but I’m going with my intuition and I think you’re _decent _!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ryuusei finished checking his wallet to make sure everything was still in place. “How the hell do you know what’s happening with Isagi, Reo and I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Hiori bounced on the balls of his feet, his blue and brown eyes having a mischievous twinkle in them. “I told you, I have connections. I know all and see all!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“So… you tackled me off my bike to tell me I got your stamp of approval?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Wait, one more thing. Of course, Chigiri’s still my favourite cousin in the world so I have to take measures to keep him safe.” Hiori took something out his back pocket and held it up so Ryuusei could see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His lungs almost gave out completely. “Where the fuck did you get that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Hiori quickly put the piece of paper away. “As I said for the billionth time, I have connections!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ryuusei’s mind went haywire, his palms drenching themselves with sweat. The bracelet around his hand felt like it was trying to cut it off all of a sudden. His heart would burst out if it beat any harder. “I swear to fucking God-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m not gonna do anything with it unless you leave me no choice and I don’t think you will because I trust you. No one else knows about it, calm down will ya?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“CALM DOWN? Fuck, I know you rich people can just use money to make things go away but if that gets out I can’t do that! This wouldn’t just affect me, my mother’s reputation is on the line too. You posh people would crucify her for being the son of a fucking cr-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“That’s why not a soul knows about this.” Hiori turned away. “I said I was on your side, no worries.”Oh, I get it, you just here to tell me I have your stamp of approval _and _threaten my livelihood?” Ryuusei could not believe after all the back end jobs his mom had to work and the numerous processes he had to undergo to make sure this disappeared and a thirteen (and a half) year old with a hero complex just presented it in his face like he bought it at the supermarket.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yup yup! If you ever need help, call me, I got you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“How am I gonna do that? I don’t have your number.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Hiori began to walk away. “Don’t worry about that…” Before Ryuusei could say anything else, Hiori bowed then vanished into a nearby bush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ryuusei rubbed his temples. He used to complain about living in the country when they first moved there but bugs and pig shit didn’t seem too bad compared to things like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________━━━━━━━_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________At eight in the night on the dot, Ryuusei got a message to video chat with Isagi and Reo, spending almost an hour and a half explaining everything he learnt that evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I never even heard anything about his leg situation, did you, Reo?” Isagi was whispering, probably due to the fact that everytime he slightly raised his voice, someone in the background would tell him to shut up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Reo shook his head. “Nope and it’s interesting that Kunigami highlighted his dad as well. What’s going on with that? Chigiri just told everyone that he travels and that’s why he isn’t at home but they talk all the time, I don’t understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Well I don’t got any answers for you right now but I think I’m making some headway with Chigiri, he didn’t say something about me being poor when I talked to him so that’s a plus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“AND we have Hiori on our side. That never happens! Hiori didn’t even like Rin when they dated,” Isagi said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ryuusei never mentioned to them the fact that Hiori had something on him. He didn’t want that information out in public to anyone, no matter if they were his allies (Ryuusei was still contemplating on whether or not to refer to these two as his friends) or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“It doesn’t really make sense to me that Hiori would just be okay with what we’re doing, Ryuusei, are you sure he didn’t mention anything else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ryuusei tensed up on the couch. “Yup, he was a-okay. No strings attached, nothing.” A little lie wouldn’t hurt anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Reo stared at Ryuusei and despite it being through a screen, Ryuusei could physically feel like he was walking to a metal detector covered with metal items._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Fine. Okay,” Reo mumbled. “In that case, this is pretty good! However, we still need to get something out of Rin and Ryuusei, I think you should just go full out and just ask him out. Worst case scenario he says no and maybe laughs in your face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah that doesn’t sound humiliating at all!” Ryuusei rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Also Isagi, maybe you should try befriending Bachira again because Ryuusei is already exed off when it comes to his friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“M- _ME _?” Isagi dropped whatever he was playing with, his attention fully on the screen now.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Reo sighed. “Yes, it's not hard right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Uh well, um…” He flinched at the look Reo was giving him. “Of- Of course!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Good. Good.” Reo reverted back to Ryuusei. “So everything is clear?” The other two boys nodded. “Great, I’m going to go do my family meditation time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The minute Reo logged off, Ryuusei let out a breath. “Why the hell does Reo hate Chigiri so much? All this just because Nagi dumped him doesn’t seem likely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Isagi ran a hand through his hair. “That’s another can of worms I’ve been too scared to open.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're finally finding out stuff about Chigiri although it's really just bare bones...we're getting to the fun parts now (the parts I've actually had written for so long but because of this annoying thing called "build up" I can't post as a chapter just yet). I'm so happy people are still here enjoying the ride. Also yes, I purposely left out what exactly Hiori has on Ryuusei, you'll find out...eventually!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh okay this is my fiesta attempt at writing a fic that’s longer than one chapter so pray for the best from here on out... 
> 
> also, because i’m in school, i really cannot give you a set update schedule but just know i won’t have anyone waiting MONTHS or something for a chapter. i’m not that bad. 
> 
> As always, please, please, PLEASE give thoughts and feedback it’s always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
